Turning Tides
by Phea
Summary: The war is finally over and nations can start to rebuild and look to the future. As the gang finds out, nothing is simple and straightforward- no matter how much they might wish otherwise. Katara/Zuko eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note- I thought Avatar kicked ass from Day 1 but found the series ending a bit too pat relationship wise, as if the writers/producers went the easy route- and yea, I know its a kids show so I was kind of expecting the ending anyway. I just don't really believe that there was any type of romantic relationship brewing between Katara and Aang **at all **in the series, (beyond the quite obvious "puppy love" Aang suffered through) or really saw much there between Mai and Zuko either. _

_OK, I get it- she had a crush on him from before his exile, but when Zuko returned home at the beginning of Season 3 I feel that they just got together because a) she was there and willing and b) he was confused by everything else going on in his life (betraying Iroh, worrying about his status, whether or not Aang was still alive, etc) and Mai offered a sort of "port in the storm" for him. More than anything, Zuko's outburst in "The Beach" I think illustrates his feelings about the entire situation and his relationship with Mai perfectly. _

_Katara and Zuko now- them I can see. Besides the romantic cliché of 'bad boy making good', there was a definite sense of sparks flying whenever the two of them would go at it. He was a challenge to her, in combat and personally. She challenged him to change and grow more than anyone except Iroh. Both possess fiery tempers, are passionate about life, are equally powerful benders, have a strong sense of duty and are fiercely protective towards their loved ones; and yet, they balance each other out and are able to work together almost flawlessly, trusting the other to support and aid them if needed. _

_So, this is the way I would've ended the series if I'd been the producers/head writer for Avatar. It picks up at Zuko's Agni Ki with Azula and goes from there. I've tried to stay fairly faithful to the actual story's time line where major events are concerned, but don't expect it to be 100% accurate- if only for the fact that this is not going to end with Katara + Aang becoming a couple :P _

_I hope you enjoy it however and feel free to review/flame- I need to keep my toes warm somehow. Rated M to be safe and all rights belong to Nickelodeon and the creators of Avatar, etc. This is my own work, so on and so forth. _

Part I

Aftermath

Chapter 1

_Sunset, Day of Sozin's Comet, Modern Era_

He watched in horror even as he struggled futilely to go to Katara's aid as his crazy sister bore down on the water bender; her blue flames roaring out to engulf everything they touched. Even as Katara raised her arms to call water up from the aqueducts at her feet, he cried out in wordless warning as Azula attacked. Disbelief struck all of them as a sheet of ice encased the two girls, stymieing the Fire Princess's lethal attack.

Graceful as any sea creature, Zuko could barely make out Katara's shape in the ice as she moved around Azula. Zuko watched, praying silently that whatever the water-bender was doing it would hold when the ice finally fell. Azula was too strong despite her wild behavior to be contained in ice for long.

With a sudden move of her arm, Katara let the ice fall to reveal that the she'd bound the princess's hands to the grate with a loose length of chain.

Relieved, Zuko barely managed to roll onto his back before passing out.

Seconds or hours later, he woke at the touch of soothing hands that were busy calming the blazing pain that had become his world since he'd stepped between his sister and the water-bender. Opening his eyes, Zuko looked up into blue tear filled ones and was stunned at the sight of Katara- his fire lion fierce Katara- _ crying_ in relief even as she healed him from what should have been a killing blow.

_Thank Agni I badgered Uncle into teaching me that trick. _

_"_Thanks," He said softly, reaching up a hand, intending to touch Katara's face only to have it grabbed by the water bender and helped to his feet. " I think I should be thanking you," She replied quietly, looking away quickly. He opened his mouth to reply when a choked off scream drew his attention over to where he'd last seen his sister.

Azula was crazed. There was no other word for it. She'd seemed off to him, her usual composure missing, at the top of the stairs when she'd challenged him, but now- now she was completely gone. She wailed and sobbed in between screaming in rage and breathing blue flame out her mouth as she struggled at the chains binding her hands to the grate behind her. Sickened, he turned away, unable to look at her in the condition she'd been driven too.

_That evening_

It'd been a long afternoon.

Katara hadn't been sure what to expect from the Fire Sages after she and Zuko had taken care of Azula. From her previous run-in with them, she hadn't had her hopes up but the head Fire Sage had surprised her. He'd immediately ordered two of the other Sages to assist the Fire Prince to his bedchamber's where he could be tended too while the others stood guard over the fallen princess.

No one had objected to her accompanying Zuko into his room- not that she'd asked. After the shock that had ripped through her at seeing him stuck down by Azula, she wasn't in the mood to cater to Fire Nation sensibilities. If they had been surprised at her temerity, the Fire Sages had wisely kept it to themselves.

Of course, Zuko ordering them to obey her even as he passed out again probably had something to do with it.

Whether it was Zuko's orders or the Fire Sages needing someone to take charge- which was odd to Katara since _they _were the adults not her- Katara had soon found herself very busy trying to restore order to the Palace and trying to heal Zuko further. Zuko hadn't been able to predict if any of the Imperial Fire-Benders or the Fire Sages would support his claim to the throne; and she didn't like the idea of trusting that Zuko would be allowed to heal _before _arresting him for being the best of the Royal Family.

On finding out that Azula had dismissed all the palace servants and Imperial guards, Katara ordered the Sages to get everyone back, but that had taken time. Time where Katara found herself running about the Palace with the Head Sage putting out fires- literally as often as not- or trying to direct where the returning servants and guard where to go to be of the most use.

By the time the sun had set (with the comet still blazing away), most everyone had returned to the Palace and with Fire Sage Shyu's help, order had been as restored. Or, as best as it could be with one of the Royal Family seriously injured, one loony crazy and the rest either exiled or bent on world domination.

Exhausted, Katara grabbed a light meal of bread, cheese and cold meats from the kitchens, she returned to Zuko's bed to check on him. After he'd been brought to his quarters, she'd worked on his injury as much as she'd been able too but as had happened with Aang's lightning injury months ago- the body could only take so much healing before the healer risked doing still more injury to the patient. Zuko was strong and healthy, but Katara had been unwilling to risk healing him more without allowing his body time to recover on its own.

Between the repeated healing sessions and the exhausting task of herding sea penquins back into their proper places, Katara was worn out. She wasn't sure if she'd was even capable of bending a single drop of water in her defense if she had too. Nodding to the guards standing outside his door, she entered Zuko's room.

Placing the tray down on a side table, Katara approached Zuko's bed. He was lying half propped up on a pillow, still and pale with only the brief movement of his chest as he breathed. In sleep the powerful personality that had captured her attention from the very first seemed diminished somehow as he lay there in the middle of the bed's huge mattress.

Not wanting to disturb him, she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to touch his chest, intending only to check on his injury. At the feel of his skin under her hand, the control she'd managed to hold onto all evening shattered. Shaking, tears once again welling up in her eyes only to spill down her cheeks, Katara began to cry brokenly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Katara was crying. _

Eyes cracked open, he could barely make out her sitting on the side of his bed- shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs. Zuko struggled against the pain and exhaustion holding him in its vice like grip and reached for her- his arm shaking with the effort, he silently cursed his current weakened state and cursed his sister for causing it. He managed to touch her arm lightly before letting it fall to the bed with a barely audible groan. Still, it was enough to attract Katara's attention.

"Zuko!" She gulped, swallowing back the cries with an effort. "Don't move! You should be resting."

"You were crying." Zuko replied simply, leaning back against the pillows as she pressed a hand on his shoulder to keep him prone. Zuko was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he simply hated to see her cry. It bothered him on a deep level and even injured, he felt the need to ease her pain over his own.

"It's nothing." She denied, shaking her head. Katara began to gently stroke his face, tracing a finger around his scar. "You don't cry over nothing." He objected, eyes closing despite himself at the soothing touch. Knowing that he wasn't up to butting heads with the stubborn Waterbender, he turned his mind to other concerns. "Any word?"

"No," Katara shook her head again, worry coming over her face. "No word of Aang or the others. The Head Fire Sage said it might be late tomorrow before we hear anything."

"I need to meet with the Sages and-" Zuko began, only to be cut off by her finger on his lips. "You," Katara said sternly, suddenly all business. "Will not get out of this bed until I say you can, Mister-I-can-redirect-lightning. You might be the next Fire Lord, but you're too weak to bend as much as a candle light at the moment and I won't have you collapsing because your too stubborn to let yourself heal."

_"I'm _too stubborn?!" He asked in disbelief as Katara, apparently deciding the matter closed, stretched out on the bed next too him, being careful not to jostle the bed. "Good night, Zuko." Katara said over a yawn, "and thanks."

Thoroughly confused, Zuko stared her for a minute as she drifted off before shaking his head and lying back against the pillows. He was in too much pain to wrap his mind around her strange behavior. And it wasn't like Katara was an easy girl to understand- not that any girl was in his experience. Sighing, he looked over at the sleeping Waterbender sleeping next to him, and had to smile slightly as she rolled closer to him and, apparently seeking a pillow, leaned her head on his shoulder.

He started to wake her, but thought better of it as she put a hand on his chest and muttered something in her sleep, moving closer as she did so. It was- strange, he decided to have her lying there like that, but good too despite the pain. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep again.

Tomorrow could wait, for now, they would rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day passed in a blur of activity and worry for Katara. It wouldn't be until that evening that they received any word and by that time Katara was ready to kill Zuko or half the Palace Guard- she hadn't decided which. Both options were tempting.

Zuko wasn't the _worst _patient she had ever treated in her short time as a healer- Toph and Sokka were already tied for that position- but he was definitely being difficult. The jerk didn't even seem to realize that he had nearly _died _with that idiotic move of his. It was like he was determined to repair all the damage of a hundred years of war overnight and kill himself in the process.

It was enough to make her scream when she thought about all the damage he was doing to his wound, but would he listen? Of course not. _"Just heal me with your magic hands Katara." _The jerk.

_I should just let him relapse_, Katara fumed privately. _Let him work himself into coma, maybe then he'd listen. Freaking workaholic prince._

Added to Zuko's complete inability to _just lie down _was the Palace Guard. Apparently, the Guard was completely neutral- they protected the Fire Lord, the royal family and the palace. That was it. They didn't take part in court politics or the war effort beyond ensuring the Fire Lord's personal safety. Their entire purpose was to protect the Fire Lord and they took pride in being completely apolitical, down to the the newest Guardsman.

As far as Col. Karo, the current Guard commander, was concerned Zuko was the Fire Lord despite the Fire Sages continued dithering on the legalities of the subject. Zuko had, the Colonel explained to him and Katara over breakfast that morning, won the Agni Ki despite its _"unorthodox conclusion" (_which Katara took to mean her ending the whole stupid fight by chaining Azula to a grate and leaving her there)- and since Ozai had abdicated his position, Zuko was the only one who could be Fire Lord. Or so she'd gathered, Colonel Karo had mentioned various precedents and other legalities that she'd paid scant attention too. She was a waterbender not a lawyer, for La's sake.

At that point the conversation had descended into more incomprehensible legalese, so she'd excused herself and moved towards the door, intending to see if there was anyone who needed healing. Considering Azula had been bat-nuts crazy when they'd arrived, Katara thought it a good bet that she'd left more victims than Zuko.

Seeing her movement, Zuko had ordered her to take some of the Guards with her for protection- at least until things had settled down. When she'd pointed out that she could protect herself quite well, _thank you very much, _the Colonel stepped into their incipient argument and suggested that he assign Lt. Jiro as a guide since the Palace was easy to get lost in and as it was her first visit....

That had been hours ago, by late afternoon Katara had worked out an understanding with the Lieutenant. He stayed out of her way, and she didn't nail him to the ceiling again with ice spikes. After that slight _misunderstanding _they'd gotten along fairly well. It'd been Lt. Jiro who had known where the wounded had been taken. The Guard had their own infirmary and when Azula had gone crazy- _crazier- _the Guard had taken the wounded there.

Surprisingly, there wasn't as much Azula damage as she'd expected. A few burns, but nothing like Zuko's souvenir. One of the North Water Tribe healers had once remarked that fire burns were some of the hardest injuries to heal. Katara had never really found that to be true- lightning burns excluded of course- until she came across the Palace Guard's _former _commander.

He'd been...burned just didn't seem to describe his injuries. Every inch of skin that she could see looked roasted and old. These weren't recent injuries. It seemed a blessing that the man was unconscious. The physician, Shiro, explained that it was all he could do to prevent infection from setting in, the burns were beyond his skills and without a true healer- she'd understood the unspoken comment of a _water tribe _healer- there wasn't much hope that he'd survive much longer.

"What happened?" Katara asked, looking at Lt. Jiro for an answer. "How could he have been so hurt? An accident? Or an explosion of some kind?"

The lieutenant looked at the physician, who nodded and walked off to supervise an aid who was wrapping a sprained ankle that Katara had just tended. Lt. Jiro looked down at his former commander and sighed. "It was the day of the eclipse, Lady Katara. The day-"

"We attacked and Zuko left." Katara finished slowly, an ugly picture beginning to take shape. "But the Palace Guard wasn't at the docks when we invaded- "

"No," Lt. Jiro agreed. "We were guarding the royal family and court in the catacombs underneath the palace in the old volcano. Cpt. Shian was personally guarding Fire Lord Ozai when Prince Zuko confronted his father." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and meeting the waterbender's eyes. "I only heard about this after, you understand. I was assigned to the Princess's detail that day."

Katara nodded her understanding and Jiro continued. "Fire Lord Ozai attacked Prince Zuko, who was able to deflect it somehow and made his escape. The Fire Lord sent us out to search for His Highness. He...wasn't pleased at Cpt. Shian's report that the Prince had managed to evade the Guards and steal one of the Royal Courier Airships as well."

_"Great Spirits," _she whispered. _"Ozai did this?" _

Lt. Jiro nodded jerkily. "Just like with His Highness we didn't think the captain would live the night, but he did. Fire Lord Ozai pulled Col. Karo out of retirement and he's been in command ever since."

"I...see." Katara said, slowly. It was too much to take in at that moment, so she pushed the disturbing thought of Ozai attacking Zuko in a similar manner (_Was **that **how he got his scar?)_ into a far corner of her mind and concentrated on her newest patient. "Well," She took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can save him, I haven't had to heal someone this badly burned." She met the Lieutenant's eyes. "But I'll try."

Lt. Jiro bowed stood by her side as she bent fresh water around her hands and laid them on the captain's torso. Taking a deep breath, she let herself fall into a light trance and began doing what she could for the stricken man.

***

Katara didn't know how much time had passed when she finally lifted her hands from the prone man. He was looking better, she noted clinically, absently pushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face. He was still horribly covered in burns and half healed skin, but it looked healthier. What had been crusted, swollen, and angry with infection- or worse, grey with dying flesh was now the pink of healing skin or healing scar tissue. It would take time and many more sessions, but the man would be fine. She hoped.

_"Agni..." _

Exhausted from her efforts, Katara had to turn to look at the speaker to identify the person behind the hoarsely whispered oath. Lt. Jiro and the physician stood closest to her, but others had crowded in around the bed making it impossible for her to pinpoint the speaker. The room fell silent as she turned from the bed and addressed the physician who looked as if someone had pole-axed him. Meeting his eyes, Katara bowed and opened her mouth to speak at the same time the physician, a middle aged rotund gentleman with gray at his temples, bowed to her and spoke.

"My _lady, _you have an amazing gift." He gestured to the now easily breathing man. "I can not thank you enough for what you've done for the Captain."

Katara shook her head wearily, "Don't thank me, sir. It might be too late or I might have missed some of the infection. I could only do so much before he started to weaken further- " She trailed off gesturing slightly at the bed. "I can't even tell you if he'll wake up or if he'll be like himself if he does."

"Lady Katara," Jiro spoke up quietly, catching her attention. "I-I can't tell you how much pain the Captain has been in these past weeks. Just _easing _it the way you have is more than enough."

"He must be very strong," She agreed, shaking her head to clear it as her eyesight went slightly fuzzy before turning to Shiro. "If you'll let me, I'll come back in the morning if you think Captain Shian is strong enough for another healing."

"You are welcome here at any time, Lady Katara." Shira bowed once more deeply. "Go, rest. I'm sure your other patient is in need of your gifts as well. Or soon will be."

"If he hasn't finished what his sister started anyway," She muttered, bowing in return. "Thank you, Shiro." She said more loudly. "Please send for me if he gets worse through the night."

"I will, my Lady." Shiro agreed before turning to the still watching crowd. "What are you doing here staring at Her Ladyship like lack wits? If you don't have duties to attend to, by Agni, I will _find _work for you to do if any of you are still standing here when I return from seeing the Lady Katara out."

Katara watched in surprised bemusement as the crowd dispersed quickly, eager to avoid the Guard physician's wrath. Lt. Jiro shook his head and looked over at the smugly smiling Shiro before sighing and turning back to Katara. "If you're ready My Lady I'll escort you back to His Highness."

"Thanks, Jiro." She smiled tiredly before turning towards the door of Captain Shian's room. She'd taken three steps when the room began to spin around her. She heard someone shouting and she had the sensation of falling like she sometimes did when Appa was heading for land- and than there was nothing but blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Coronation day, Autumn Equinox_

Standing at his balcony overlooking the inner gardens, Zuko tried to wrap his mind around the changes that had taken over his life. It felt like days had passed since he'd gone from being an exiled and reviled Prince clinging to his father's orders to return with the Avatar or not at all, being declared a hero, than exiled _again _tobecome the Fire-bending Master for the Avatar and now in a few hours- Fire Lord.

Since they'd received Sokka's first, hastily scrawled note saying that they were all okay, Zuko had found himself buried in work as he tried come up with solutions to problems that would- and already had- come up with the war's final end. Some would and would have to be solved by consensus with the other nations at the Peace Treaty Summit that the Order of the Lotus had already announced would be in three months time at the Winter Solstice before turning the newly re-conquered Ba Sing Se back over to the Earth King Kuei who had been tracked down and returned to the city by June and her shirshu at Iroh's request.

There hadn't been enough hours in the day and he'd often worked himself to sleep in the room that he'd claimed as his private office. More than once Katara had found him there sleeping- _snoring _was her phrase for it- on top of reports and messenger scrolls. At first she'd seemed to understand why he was working so hard, but after finding him nodding bleary eyed and half asleep over a bowl of rice one morning she had thrown a fit.

Zuko snorted as he recalled the incident. He'd been up all night trying to come up with a solution about what to do with the century old colonies in the Earth Nation with no success. Already frustrated by his lack of success he hadn't reacted well when she'd asked in that maddeningly sweet voice of hers if he was trying to finish what his sister had started. _Pointing out that at least I hadn't passed out probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had, which is saying something. _He reflected ruefully. Every grain of rice in his bowl had suddenly pelleted him as hard as frozen pieces of hail before she'd curled her lip in a sneer and left the room in a huff. But not without causing the contents from several vases _and _a pot of tea to drench him to the bone in ice cold water.

She had barely spoken to him for days and had completely stopped checking up on him at night- something Zuko had been surprised to discover that he missed. Already irritated at Katara, his mood hadn't improved when he'd realized that the entire palace staff and the Palace guards had been amused by their fight. It hadn't taken him long to realize either that they were also in agreement with the Master Waterbender as suddenly his days were scheduled as strictly as an army regiment's.

When he'd protested to Col. Karo that the guards couldn't just barge into a meeting because it ran late with the excuse of "Your Highness, its your relaxation time" like he was a kid who needed a nap, the colonel had smiled blandly and said he'd speak to the men. Privately, Zuko had to admit that since his enforced afternoon "relaxation times" his stamina had improved remarkably and he'd been able to start training again faster than he'd expected. From what Katara and Sokka had said about Aang's injury, it'd been nearly a month before Aang had been recovered enough to seriously train. _Not that I'm about to tell Katara that. She's already got the entire Palace on her side. _

His mouth quirked in a bitter smile as he reflected on the reason why. He'd been horrified himself when Karo had described how he'd come to return to duty- Karo had retired the year after his father had become Fire Lord- and why. At his insistence, they been going to see the captain so he could see the damage himself when they'd heard shouting coming from the captain's room. Rushing inside, Zuko been shocked to see Katara unconscious in a guardsman's arms.

At the look on his face, the guard had rushed to explain. In a flurry of explanations from both the guard still holding Katara and the physician Zuko dimly remembered as being one of the ones who'd worked on him after the fateful _Agni Ki _with his father, it became obvious what had happened.

Katara had tried to heal the captain and overextended herself.

Too much major healing too close together was the doctor's diagnosis- like Azula, Katara was gifted and had no concept of pacing or limits to her bending. Shiro apologized profusely, admitting that he should have stopped the waterbender sooner, but the hope that she might be able to save the dying soldier had overridden his common sense and he hadn't considered how quickly Katara would end up tiring.

Shiro had proscribed a good night's sleep and no strenuous activity. From the pointed look the physician had leveled his way, Zuko had a feeling the doctor suspected that his feelings for Katara were more than that of friends. He'd assured the doctor that she'd be undisturbed and Shiro reluctantly allowed her to be returned to her rooms. Zuko refrained from informing the doctor that Katara had slept in his room the night before and simply directed the men to take her to the apartments closest to his.

It'd been his turn to watch over her. As he watched her sleep, Zuko had come to the realization that he was coming to care deeply for the waterbender- and had for some time. Once, Uncle had asked him when they'd first ran into June and hired her to track down the Avatar why he had kept the necklace that he'd found on the prison ship and Zuko hadn't been able to give him an answer then or later.

He hadn't even known her name when he'd found it on the deck of the ship- or how he'd been able to recognize it considering their brief encounters up until that point but he had and he as frustrated as he had been at the time, he hadn't been able throw it away or destroy it although he had no use for it and no reason to keep it at the time. She'd been nothing to him then, no more than a companion of the Avatar's. But he'd kept her necklace.

At some point and Zuko still wasn't sure when, that had changed. She'd gone from being an irritant to a challenge that he not only enjoyed testing himself against, but also sought to help if he could. Friends, yes- but more than that. A lot more. More than he'd ever felt for anyone else, even Mai.

The next morning Katara had been fully recovered and back to her usual bossy self, but Zuko had found that their relationship had changed- or maybe it was his new awareness of his feelings for her that had changed things and as always, he hadn't handled it well. Girls, how to act around them and relationships were completely foreign to him and he hadn't known how to tell her what he was feeling- so he'd buried himself in work. Agni knew there was more than enough to bury the entire fleet. _That _ idea had gotten him soaked and even weeks later, he still wasn't sure how to deal with it. Since "the rice episode" as the guards had taken to calling it and Katara had started talking to him again, they'd been okay- not like before, but okay. Friends at least.

Katara had continued her healing sessions on Captain Shian, who'd made what Shiro declared was a miraculous recovery, as well as run the Palace household. _Its not like you have the time or interest to keep up with how much rice is needed to feed the entire Palace, Zuko and I'm not going to let you work yourself to death trying to manage the Palace as well fix everything else. _She'd said to him sternly and somehow that had also led to Katara being the one to organize and arrange for his coronation as Fire Lord.

_Which I really should finish getting ready for-_ He thought, turning away from the balcony and picking up the formal robes he'd be crowned in. Hissing at the tightness that skated across his chest as muscles protested the still sore scar site- Katara said it'd take months before it was fully healed, and even then the scar tissue would probably give him trouble from time to time- he began to shrug into the m only to pause as he heard his door open.

"Need any help?"

_Author's Note_-

_Thanks muchly for the kind reviews! I'm glad y'all are liking my version of How It Should Have Ended and hope you continue to enjoy it! Any and all reviews or critiques are welcome- even the bad ones. I use flames to keep my toes warm- (extra points to anyone who recognizes that reference btw :P) _

_Just wanted to add a quick word on the timing of events- the finale wrap up is pretty rushed- which is understandable-but if you think about it, it would've taken weeks to go between the battles and Zuko's coronation, much less the gathering at Iroh's. _

_So, going on the theory of a normal 12 month calendar with Summer Solstice in June and Souzin's Comet at "the end of summer" I loosely interrpret as being late August (I live in New England, and summer is **definetly **over by September 21st- usually by several weeks) __so I've set Zuko's coronation on the autumn equinox and the party at Iroh's will be around the Winter Solstice.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katara knew she was grinning like a fool, but couldn't help it as she watched Zuko address the crowd and draw Aang forward so to be hailed as the hero he was. Meeting Zuko's eyes as he looked over the crowd, she blushed as he winked at her.

He'd protested as bad as Momo when Appa stole his dinner when she and the Fire Sages had gone over the details of the ceremony with him- Zuko had argued for a smaller, simpler ceremony without all the pomp but the Sages had managed to convince him into a full scale coronation celebration with foreign dignitaries from all the nations to show that the Fire Nation was serious about ending the war and starting anew.

As the ceremony drew to a close, Katara looked up at her father as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sokka was on his other side, leaning on a cane with an arm around Suki. Toph was all but jumping up and down with impatience as the Sages concluded the ceremony with synchronized blasts of fire that arched twenty feet into the sky. "ALRIGHT SPARKY!" She whooped, startling everyone around her before disappearing into the crowd with a hollered "See ya later, Sugar Queen!" Hakoda quirked an eyebrow at the Master Earthbender's exuberance. "She certainly seems excited."

"I think we all are, Dad." Katara laughed, grinning widely before hugging her father tightly. "It doesn't seem real that its finally over!"

"I know what you mean," Hakoda replied, returning the hug. "And you and your brother are a big part of why its finally over."

"Dad..." Katara looked away with a blush on her face. He'd said much the same thing earlier when she'd greeted him at the docks and it embarrassed her. It didn't seem to Katara that she'd actually done all that much- most of the time she'd been terrified out of her mind with fear or worry and only did what she'd had to do.

"Come on, Dad, Katara." Sokka called, breaking into her thoughts. "Let's go find Aang and the guy who owns this place. I'm starving!"

"I see that hasn't changed." Hakoda remarked, shaking his head as he and Katara followed Sokka and Suki through the crowd, nodding to various faces that he recognized. "Nope," Katara agreed, giggling. "Even during a hurricane we could always count on Sokka to let us know when it was time to eat."

"Hey!" Sokka protested, "I resemble that remark!"

***

_Later that evening_

"So, Katara." Sokka began, stretching out against the cushions luxuriously. "What have you been up too while we were doing the real work? Bet you've been enjoying the high life here at the Palace- days at the beach, shopping, girly stuff at the spa-"

"Passing out, bossing everyone around-including me- ruining the carpet... " Zuko added smoothly, coming up behind Katara to take a seat between her and Sokka. Aang, who'd walked up with him, had been sidling around the taller teen, trying to ease into the same spot but wasn't quite fast enough. He shot a fulminating look at Zuko, who ignored the younger boy as he grinned over at Katara.

Hadoka noted the silent maneuvaring with interest. It seemed his little girl was attracting quite a bit of attention. He felt a brief pang at the thought but shook it off- today was a day of celebration. Time enough later to _explain _to them just how unhealthy it would be for either of them to harm his baby girl.

Unaware of the by-play, Katara shot a dirty look at the newly crowned Fire Lord and _sotto voce _darkly promised retribution. Shrugging good-naturedly, Zuko simply smiled and reached for a candied date from her plate. Sulking, Aang thumped down into a seat next to Toph.

"At least I didn't set half the place on fire," Katara retorted moving her plate out of Zuko's reach, drawing laughs from everyone as the new Fire Lord blushed. Zuko had exploded, literally, when they had received word confirming that Aang had spared Ozai. Unfortunately, they had been in a rather flammable part of the Palace at the time. He'd calmed down almost as quickly as he'd exploded but the damage had been done. Fortunately, the palace staff were old hands at dealing with smoke and fire damage, and had the hall looking as good as new in no time- as long as you didn't look too closely at the scroll work.

Zuko had seemed almost embarrassed by his behavior but didn't offer any explanation for his reaction to Suki's report that his father was alive. Katara wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. From what she knew of his family- General Iroh excepted- the less she knew of them the better.

"Sokka, " Zuko looked over at her brother, who was currently engaged in some sort of tug of war with Toph over a dish of sweet meats. "Your message said something about your losing your sword during the battle?"

"I'm surprised you could read his handwriting," Hakoda remarked with a smile. "It took us two days to decipher his battle plan for the Black Sun invasion."

"Sokka's writing is pretty terrible," Toph agreed, "But you should see his drawings."

"They're not that- HEY!!" Sokka protested as Toph took advantage of his distraction and claimed the sweet meats. "Never gets old." She chuckled, choosing a sweetmeat and biting into it. Gathering his bruised dignity, Sokka turned back to Zuko. "Yea, it was when we were trying to get off the war balloon. A group of soldiers rushed us and I lost my hold on it. Who knows were it is now."

"Its okay though," He continued shrugging, tugging at the plate of sweets again. "There'll be other swords. As soon as this heals-" He thumped his braced leg. "I'll get started on the next one. Toph's going to help me find the right ore for it."

"I am?" Toph looked surprised at that. "When did I say that?"

"Just now." Sokka replied dryly, making everyone laugh good naturedly as he grinned at the speechless earth bender. She glowered for a minute before breaking into a wide grin and thumping him on the shoulder. "Good one, Sokka."

"I think I have something that might interest you Sokka, " Zuko explained as the Water Tribe youth rubbed at his latest bruise. Standing, he looked around at the group. "All of you actually. I can show you now if you want."

"What about the party?" Suki asked, glancing around at the crowded banquet hall where the celebration was still going strong. "Won't we be missed?"

"One good thing about being Fire Lord is that I can leave boring Court functions whenever I want." Zuko said with a wide grin, standing up from the table. Curious, everyone followed suit and made their way through the throng slowly due to Sokka's leg.

"What's with all the guards?" Toph asked after they had entered one of the corridors leading off the banquet hall. Her question caused Sokka and Suki to glance over their shoulders to see a group of six Palace Guardsmen following behind at a discreet distance. "Ignore them. I do." Katara advised with a sigh.

"It's okay, Toph." Zuko reassured the earth bender. "With all the guests and visitors for the Coronation security is a bit tighter than usual. I don't usually have a bunch of guards following me around the place."

"Lucky," Katara muttered, drawing surprised looks from both Aang and Hakoda. "Wait-" Aang protested accusingly. "Why does she have guards if you don't, Zuko? Is she a prisoner?"

"What?!" Zuko and Katara answered at once, with equal looks of surprise on their faces. "No, of course not, Aang." Katara reassured her friend with a smile. "Its- complicated. I'll explain later."

"I'd like to hear that explanation myself," Hakoda requested, looking over at the Fire Lord. "Sounds like there's a few things you haven't mentioned in your letters, Katara."

"Yes, Dad." Katara sighed, mentally berating herself for opening her mouth. Ever since her first visit to the infirmary, Lt. Jiro who was _supposed_ to have been a guide for a few days had somehow become a permanent shadow.

Whenever she left her room, there he was. Didn't matter what time of day or night, he was there waiting for her outside her door. Always pleasant and helpful but always _there. _The few times she'd left the Palace grounds, her "shadow" had brought along friends. Not that she minded the extra hands to carry any packages she bought while she was out, but it was embarrassing to receive so many stares.

When she'd protested, Lt. Jiro had said he was under orders. When she taken it up with Colonel Karo, _he'd _said it was at the Fire Lord's request, and _Zuko- _the fiend- had simply looked at her and said that as long as she was in the Fire Nation she would be guarded and that was the end of it. It was enough to make her pull out her hair. She'd tried every argument she could think off but Zuko had been steadfast and so the guards had stayed.

Zuko turned down a stretch of corridor that led to the guards room and the servant quarters. It was one of the oldest parts of the Palace, built mostly with stone. About halfway down the plain hallweay, he stopped at a b lank wall. Sokka opened his mouth to ask why they'd stopped as Zuko placed two fingers against the wall and fire traced doorway briefly in the stone before fading. They could hear a grating sound from inside the wall as a stone door swung out into the hall.

"Very cool," Toph approved, having followed the activity through in the wall through her bending "sight." "Just how many secret passageways does this place have Sparky?"

"Enough," Zuko replied absently, stepping inside the room as he bent a small flame to light a torch set into the wall. Following, him inside Katara paused to let her eyes adjust to the dimness as everyone else stepped into the room. As details became clear, Katara looked around curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a large room, easily the size of her sitting room. Row after row of racks displayed weapons and armor of all styles, shelves were filled with scrolls and smaller weapons, sculptures, even a gorgeous tapestry depicting classical map of the world with all the nations in harmony with each other.

"Spirits..." Even Sokka was speechless by the room's contents. Spreading out, they wandered the room trying to take everything in. An explosive sneeze made Katara jump. Startled she looked around to see Aang standing in the middle of a swirling cloud of dust. Hiding a smile, she turned back to the shelves of scrolls she'd stopped in front of.

"What is this place?" Sokka asked, wonderingly running his fingers down an elaborately chased sword sheath. Zuko looked around before shaking his head and sighing. "I'd forgotten about this room until this morning when Colonel Karo mentioned something about wanting to move the guards' room closer to the Palace gates so the guards could respond faster if there was an incident at the gates."

He picked up a small dagger, looked at it briefly before putting it down and continuing his explanation. "Looted items from the other nations, Sokka.. Some of them, anyway, there are more valuable in the Palace. I've already started making arrangements to return them to their original owners."

He looked up to meet Hakoda's eyes and gave a half shameful shrug. "This room has mostly weapons and bending scrolls- stuff the soldiers brought back from the war when they returned and didn't want. A lot of veterans become Palace Guards. After awhile, they just-- started ending up in this room. Some of these go back to the beginning of the war, I'm told- so finding where they came from is impossible. If any of you see something you can use- its yours."

"Thank you, Zuko." Aang said seriously, picking up a stick that had been propped up in one corner. Tapping it on the floor, he grinned as fans popped out. "There's just nothing like a real glider."

"Very generous of you Zuko," Hakoda said, picking up a spear carved from ox-fish tusk. "I'm amazed at the condition of this," he went on examining it closely. "Ox-fish hasn't been hunted in at least forty years, but there's no sign of yellowing or cracking."

"Ox-fish, really?!" Sokka asked from across the room. "I want to see!"

"Sokka..." Katara and Suki sighed at the same time, rolling their eyes with nearly identical expressions of exaggerated patience on their faces as he hobbled over to where Hakoda stood- nearly tripping over his cane in his haste. With another sigh, Suki placed the enameled steel fan that she'd been flicking open and closed on a nearby table and went over to where Sokka was admiring the vintage spear.

Catching Aang's perplexed look Katara explained, "Ox-fish are found in our waters. They can only be hunted with Waterbenders- its just too dangerous for the hunters to go out without at least one and since I'm the first Waterbender born to the tribe since Hama was captured over forty years ago-"

"Oh," Aang said, "So...Sokka is getting excited about a dead fish's nose?"

_"Tusk," _Sokka corrected, looking up from the spear. "Ox fish tusks are really really rare, Aang. An ox-fish tusk spear point won't ever rust, break or need sharpening- "

"And cut through pretty much anything," his father agreed, taking back the spear from his son and nodding at his host. "I'll take this if you don't mind, Zuko."

"You're more than welcome to it, Chief Hakoda." Zuko replied seriously, nodding to the older man. Taking a few steps back to get a better view of the room, Zuko settled his back against the wall, content to watch the group- his _friends, _he corrected himself mentally- pick through the looted items. It was a strange feeling to realize that he _had _friends- friends who truly liked him- and not just for his position, he thought bitterly, looking over to where Katara stood looking over a scroll she had unrolled as far as her arms would allow.

Mai had ambushed him in his rooms that morning just as he was getting ready for the ceremony.

Seeing her had been a shock- considering the last time he'd seen her, he didn't think she'd _want _to see him, much less seek him out- but she had, and she'd actually been _happy. _Dumbfounded by her actions, he'd been taken by surprise when she'd kissed him and than playfully- at least he thought it'd been playfully- warned him against breaking up with him ever again. Shaking his head, Zuko groaned again quietly as he remembered what had happened after that.

_"What is is?" Mai asked, looking up at him, with a half smile. "Nothing." He said, breaking away gently, picking her hands up from where they rested on his chest and stepping back. He turned away and walked back towards his balcony. _

_"Zuko, you can tell me." Mai said, following him. "What is it? Is it your wound? I'll go get a heal-"_

_"No." He shook his head. "I don't need a healer. Its as good as its going to get- Katara can't do anymore for it." Looking out at the gardens as he was, he missed the tightening around Mai's eyes and mouth at the mention of the Waterbender girl. "Than what is it?" She asked, coming up to stand next to him. She looked out over the same view with disinterest, resting her head on his shoulder- she knew he liked it when she did stuff like that to show she cared- only to look up in puzzlement as he moved away a moment later. _

_"Zuko?"_

_ "Why are you here, Mai?" He asked than, looking down at her with a frown. "We're broken up. I told you that in-"_

_"The letter you left me?" Mai asked, arching a brow. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't take that seriously, why would I? You only wrote that to save me from any trouble when you betrayed your father, I knew that as soon as I read it." She stepped closer, taking his hands in his and leaning up for a kiss. _

_"That...wasn't the only reason." He said quietly, stepping away. "I mean, yes- I didn't want Father or Azula to think you had anything to do with my leaving, but-"_

_"But what, Zuko?" Mai asked coldly, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "You've found someone else? Is that it? Who? The Waterbender I've been hearing so much about- Karata?"_

_"Katara," He corrected with a frown, trying to figure out how he'd lost control of the conversation. "And no! We're just friends." Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, dislodging the top knot that he'd put it in earlier. "Mai-" He began again. "If I'd come to you night before the eclipse and told you that I'd learned that my destiny was to help the Avatar, to help Aang, defeat my father and overthrow him- what would you have said?"_

_"That you were insane and who ever told you that you had to be even crazier," she said promptly with a frown. "But, Zuko- now you're the Fire Lord, everything you ever wanted is yours now and I want to be there for you-"_

_"But you just said that if I'd come to you instead of leaving the note you'd have told me I was crazy for even considering doing what I did do." He said quietly, turning away from her again. "How do I know you aren't here just because I'm the Fire Lord now?" _

_"I SAVED YOU!" Her repressed scream startled the starling-doves nesting in the roof of the balcony into flight. "We would've escaped anyway," Zuko disagreed, shaking his head, looking up at __the birds as they flew over the courtyard. "Maybe not as easily, but we would've."_

_"I WENT TO PRISON FOR YOU!! YOU LEFT ME THERE!" She raged, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to face her. "What have you been doing while I ROTTED in prison? Kissing your newest girlfriend? Who is she?" Fists pounded on his chest, causing him to grunt in pain, but Zuko made no other reaction as he looked down at the girl he'd spent the spring courting and realized that there was nothing there anymore. "It's the Waterbender peasant isn't it? I knew as soon as I saw her that she was taking MY PLACE! I won't have it, Zuko! I'm your GIRLFRIEND- not some filthy peasant who doesn't know how to behave in public much less dress!"_

_"I told you, Mai." He glared down at her as she dissolved into tears on his chest. "Katara and I are just friends." __**Unfortunately, **__he added privately, but wisely didn't say so out loud. He pushed her unresisting form away from him and took a step back as she continued to sob. "I need someone who will accept me for __**who **__I am Mai, not just what I am. You ignored me when Azula wasn't tormenting me and it wasn't until I came back as a "hero" and acknowledged Crown Prince again that you even wanted anything to do with me."_

_"Wha-what are you saying, Zuko?" She looked up, tears shining in her dark eyes that he'd once though he could drown in. "That you don't love me anymore?" _

_Not realizing his danger, Zuko considered her question for a minute before answering with innate honesty. "I don't think I ever really did, Mai. I don't want to hurt you, but-"_

Even hours later, Zuko winced at the memory of Mai's reaction to _that- _and the guards. They'd rushed in at her full voiced scream of rage and insisted on "escorting" her back to her family's house. Zuko couldn't help be thankful that it was over- but he _knew _he could've handled that better.

_Girls are so confusing. _He shook his head and sighed at the thought as he looked over at what everyone

Sokka, having finished his cooing- in Katara's words- over the ox-fish spear, had gone back to the sword rack and was busily critiquing each one's merits with Suki's help. Hakoda and Aang had moved over to where Katara had cleared a space on a table and were helping her roll up the scrolls she'd finally chosen.. Toph was- "Hey, Sparky!"

Shouting at him apparently. He looked towards the sound of her voice only to duck instinctively as a buzzing sound whirred by his ear. The projectile hit the wall where his head had been with a solid sounding _THUNK. _

_"_Aw, you moved." She pouted briefly before hefting another- dart?- in her hand. "Don't move this time, k? I want to see how hard they hit."

"From the looks of the shield you hit, Toph-" Suki said with a laugh. "Pretty hard. What are those?" There'd been an embossed shield with the sigil of Ba Sing Se on the wall next to his head. Looking over, Zuko blanched slightly as he saw where the weapon had hit. The dart had entered the wood deep enough to not only crack the laminated wood, but he also was forced to take the shield off the wall and brace it against his knee to pull it out.

"Dunno," She shrugged, tossing one at the Kyoshi Warrior. "I just found a stack of them over there." She gestured vaguely to a pile of discarded armor in a corner. Suki examined it with interest, turning it over in her hands. "I've heard of these...they're used for hunting in some parts of the Earth Nation."

"People hunting or food hunting?" Zuko grunted, hanging the shield back on the wall. "Those things can do some serious damage."

"Both." Suki shrugged. "Duck." She made an odd swinging motion with her arm as swearing, Zuko moved to the side again. Suki took a half step forward and tossed the dart in an underhand throw at the shield Zuko had just rehung. Toph had her head cocked to the side, "listening" to the vibrations from Suki's attack stance. The dart hit the top half (and undamaged side) of the shield with a much louder sound this time.

Sokka gave a low whistle as Zuko took the shield down again. The dart had hit center mass, and a wide crack ran the entire diameter of the shield that creaked in protest as Zuko braced it against the wall with his foot for leverage as he pulled the dart out.

"Very cool." Toph judged, nodding decisively. "Sparky, I think I found my new toy."

_Author's Note- _

_ Toph's new toy is an actual weapon that dates back to at least the ancient Greeks, and were also favorite of the Roman legions, called a plumbata. Its a lead tipped dart- often with fletching so it looked like a short arrow- _ _that was often thrown in an underhand "softball" pitch like throw but could be thrown from a javelin or sling. Very dangerous if thrown properly, there are a few accounts of plumbata breaking limbs on impact. _

_As always- thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Royal Palace, one month later_

Katara blew out a breath and bended the sweat off her brow as she walked wearily down the corridor towards her quarters followed by an equally weary Lt. Jiro. They'd spent the afternoon working out in the trianing salle. Katara had wanted to work on some of the techniques she'd gleaned from the scrolls she'd claimed and Lt. Jiro offered to work with her on them since she wasn't busy with other commitments that afternoon for once.

It'd been a whirlwind month- parties, parades and various "appearances" around the Fire Nation. One of the Fire Sages had pointed out (at Iroh's behest, Zuko suspected) that after one hundred years of war, Fire Nation citizens just didn't _know _anything about the other nations and what they did know was mostly stereotypes and propaganda lies. He'd gone on to suggest that maybe the Avatar and his companions, as the most famous and well known of their nations,- _thanks to those blasted actors- _would be able to start correcting some of those stereotypes.

The group, remembering Aang's experiences at the Fire Nation school- and the Ember Isle Players' version of events- had agreed to "make some appearances" as Toph had put it disdainfully. So, they'd given talks to schools, demonstrations, parades, visits to hospitals and even an amused Hakoda had accepted a race challenge from a retired naval officer who thought himself a sailor.

Katara snorted, shaking her hair out of the braid she'd put it in as she turned down the final corridor to her quarters. _It wasn't much of a challenge. Dad could've beaten him in his sleep. _She thought with pardonable pride for her father's skill. It really hadn't been much of a challenge- Fire Nation ships weren't as maneuverable as the Tribes' ships and they relied on steam too much. Very few officers were even trained in proper ship handling Katara had been surprised to discover. Not that she claimed to be a pro- nothing compared to her father or Sokka anyway, but she knew what a jib from a foresail was.

Hakoda and Sokka had won handily, easily beating the _Firedancer's _crew, much to the retired officer's blustery chagrin- until Hakoda had offered to take him out and show him how to sail like a tribesman. Which is what her father and brother were doing that day. Everyone else had gone off to some military revue, but she'd begged off for the afternoon to work on the new bending techniques from the scrolls she'd found.

_Which I've done, _she thought virtuously. It wasn't her fault Sokka and Aang had assumed she'd be training alone at the turtle-duck pond. _Its not my fault if they can't get over their suspicions about the Fire Nation- which is getting really really annoying. _She reflected, her mouth twisting slightly in a crooked smile. Despite being friends with Zuko, both Sokka and Aang had been super suspicious of just about everyone else from the Fire Nation since they'd arrived at the Palace and she was getting tired of it.

_Even Dad's not as bad- he's actually willing to let me do stuff without him or Sokka tagging along. As long as I take Jiro with me anyway. _She thought sighing. She'd lost that argument with her father too- and she'd been convinced that of all people her father would agree with her arguments, but noooo. As long Zoku and Col. Karo believed that there was even the slightest threat to her- she was stuck with the guards. _Sokka's more likely to get in trouble than me, but does he have a squad of fire-bending bodyguards following him around? No!_

Katara sighed again, this time in exasperation. It'd been great having everyone back together, but she couldn't wait until they set out for Ba Sing Se and the Treaty Summit. Maybe after they got away from the Fire Nation Sokka and Aang would settle down and things could get back to normal- or as normal as they ever got, she thought with a smile. Reaching her door, she waited for Lt. Jiro to open it for her- he insisted on making sure "her quarters were clear" and she'd given up fighting with him about it- she was just about to step out when she heard Aang's voice from down the hall.

"Katara! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She stopped, turning to look over as Aang rushed up to her with a soft _whoosh _as he bended the air around him to move quicker. She smiled at him in greeting, raising an eyebrow. "Everywhere?"

"Well, you weren't at the turtle-duck pond like you said you would be." He explained with a note of petulance in his voice. "Aang," Katara replied with a sigh. Why did he always have to sound so _whiny _lately? "I said I'd be training, trying to learn the techniques from the scrolls."

"Right, I know that." Aang snapped making her blink. "So why weren't you at the turtle-duck garden?"

"Because I was training with Lt. Jiro in the training salle the guards use." Katara said with a frown. "Why does it matter, Aang?"

"I-I'm sorry Katara," Aang said looking down at the ground, anger gone as fast as it had come. "I just wanted to see you and you weren't where you said you were going to be."

"I didn't say I was going to- oh never mind," Katara sighed, leaning her head against the door frame. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Aang said with a small smile. "I haven't seen much of you since we arrived- you're always so busy."

"We've all been busy, Aang." She reminded Aang, leading the way into her quarters. "But I guess we can talk for a few minutes. Lt. Jiro, if you don't mind?"

He did, but he had to admit that the Avatar wasn't likely to hurt her anymore than a ember-kitten would. Keeping his reservations to himself, Lt. Jiro simply nodded and withdrew, closing the door behind him. Aang glared over his shoulder at the departing guard. "I still don't get why he has to follow you around all the time."

"Colonel Karo ordered him too, you know that Aang."

"I still don't like it," Aang's voice had that hint of whine in it that had her skin crawling. "You can defend yourself, we all know that."

"Thanks Aang," Katara smiled over at him. "Seems like you're the only one who does sometimes." Spying a jug of water sitting on an end table, she gratefully bended some into a glass, cooling the temperature as she did so. The Fire Nation was great for warm drinks but cold? That took a Waterbender.

"Well, of course." Aang shrugged absently, looking around the room. "You're a Master Waterbender. Not too many things you can't handle."

"Oh, there are some," she demured darkly, eyes flickering briefly as she recalled several close calls- most of which she was forced to admit could have been avoided if she'd been willing to ask for help from the rest of the gang. Gran-Gran had always claimed that she'd gotten her headstrong nature from her father. According to her grandmother, Hakoda had been just as prone to jumping in without looking as she was, much to her father's embarrassment at times. "Which is why I was so excited to find those bending scrolls."

"Why?" Aang scoffed, looking over at her. "You're a Master now- you don't need to train all the time."

"What?" Katara paused with the glass halfway to her mouth, a shocked look on her face. "Of course I still have to train- and so do you, Aang. Being a Master- or the Avatar- doesn't mean you're done training."

"Yea, I know my Fire and Earthbending need some work." Aang agreed, flopping down onto one of the low couches. "I'll work to them when we get to Omashu. Not much hurry now that I took care of Ozai."

Sighing, Katara put her glass down without taking a sip. "You really should work on your Waterbending too." She sat down on the couch opposite his, started to lean back tiredly, only to sit upright with a wince. Aang frowned as he watched her lean over to knead at a tight muscle on her calf.

"I thought you said I was a Master Waterbender."

"I said you have the _reflexes _of a Master Waterbender," she corrected. "I-" She paused to sit back up and stretched her leg out flexing her foot experimentally to stretch the cramped muscle out. Satisfied, Katara leaned back against the couch back again with a sigh. "I'm not as good as Master Pakku-yet- and really Aang, you're not as good as me. I'd say you're about where I was when we left the North Pole"

"Oh," Aang shrugged, mentally dismissing her critism. It wasn't like there was a reason anymore to hurry up and finish his training. "OK, I'll work on that too when we get to Omashu."

Katara had opened her mouth to object only to stop as what Aang had said registered. "Omashu?" She sat up, puzzled. "I thought the Treaty Summit was in Ba Sing Se. Has it been moved?"

"No," Aang said shaking his head with a grin. "Bumi invited us to come stay with him at Omashu after the whole Treaty thing is over- Toph's really looking forward to it. Something about wanting to see how good Bumi is."

"Wha-" Katara stared at Aang, speechless. "I'm going home with Dad and Sokka after the Summit."

"Oh, Sokka and Suki are coming too." Aang replied, moving over to join Katara on her couch. "We can go to Omashu for a few months, I'll work on my Earthbending with Toph there and then we can visit your Tribe and I can finish working on my Waterbending there. With you." He leaned towards her, eyes closed obviously- and clumsily-trying for a kiss. Katara, seeing Aang's movement, hastily moved across the room to gain both physical and mental distance from the amorous boy.

It'd been a shock that day on the submersible when Aang had suddenly kissed her. Having no idea that he'd even been interested in her that way - much less how she felt or what to do about it- Katara hadn't said anything as he flown off to confront the Fire Lord.

After the failed invasion at the Eastern Air Temple, he hadn't said anything either so she'd gratefully left well enough alone. La knew there was enough to keep an army for soldiers busy rather than dwelling on Aang's sudden desire to kiss her!

Then with Zuko seeking the gang out, Sokka and Zuko rescuing Dad and Suki from the Boiling Rock Prison, their hasty escape from the Temple and Azula, Zuko helping her track down her mother's killer and, well, everything else that had gone on she'd put the disturbing incident in the back of her mind and forgotten about it.

Aang sure hadn't though.

A fact she discovered when he'd confronted her after that horrible play, angry over a scene in the play. He thought she'd lied to him about what had happened under Ba Sing Se between her and Zuko. Which she hadn't! _Nothing _had happened between her and Zuko down there. Well- nothing like what the Ember Isle players or Aang had assumed anyway! As if that hadn't been enough- he'd than said that they should be together since he'd kissed her! Like one kiss would make them boyfriend or girlfriend!

She'd told him that she needed time- and wasn't it just like Aang to decide when that time was up! Just like it'd been _his _decision whether or not she should go after Yon Ra, _his _decision that they be boyfriend and girlfriend, _his _decision that they go to Omashu--

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Aang realized that she'd moved out of his reach. "Why'd you do that?" He asked plaintively, looking like she'd kicked Momo. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"I didn't want you to kiss me, Aang." She said flatly, meeting his eyes angrily. "I know I told you two months ago that I didn't know how I felt about you and needed time. I _don't_ remember telling you that it'd be okay for you to kiss me whenever you wanted too!"

"But the war's over now- there's no reason why we can't be together!" He protested, moving off the couch towards where she stood. Katara threw up a hand, index finger pointing at his face that stopped him in his tracks. Desperately in love as he was, Aang recognized that gesture. He'd seen her use it on both Sokka and Zuko more than once.

"I said I needed time, Aang." Katara repeated softly, eyes glinting in temper. "I don't like it when you ignore me, and I'm getting tired of it."

"But Katara," Aang protested, backpedaling for all he was worth. "I don't ignore you!"

_**"OH REALLY?!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Toph was heading towards her rooms, yawning as she walked along the corridor. She was getting tired of all the appearances they'd been doing and couldn't wait for the week to end when they'd be off to Ba Sing Se. _And have more balls, meeting and boring stuff to do. _Toph reflected sulkily. She was an earthbender, not a politician. She didn't see why she had to sit in on all those meetings- and was going to make that clear if anyone thought otherwise when they arrived.

_Hmmm, Sugar Queen must be in her rooms. Her toy soldier is at her door. How cute. _She snorted in amusement. Toph had laughed riotously when Katara had explained why the Royal Guards were following her around after Zuko's coronation, but hadn't explained the real reason for her mirth. Toph knew Sokka and Aang just thought she found it funny to see the extremely capable Katara followed around like a porcelain doll- which was true, she did. They just weren't aware of the- ah- vibrations like she was.

_Oh, she has no idea.... _Toph all but sang to herself, nearly skipping in glee at the secret she was pretty sure only she was aware of. It was lots of fun being able to detect people's heart rates- she found out all sorts of stuff that way. _Like, how Aang's heart speeds up; or how Zuko's heart starts pumping whenever Aang moves close to Katara- and she's oblivious to it all! _It was all she could do to keep from snickering like a squirrell-bird over a lichi nut whenever the two boys were around Katara.

Toph was a few feet from the door to Katara's quarters when she rocked to a sudden stop, head cocking to the side briefly. She moved over to where the guard stood well, guarding, her friend's door and placed her hand on the floor.

****

Which is how Haru found her a few minutes later. He'd been surprised when the invitation had come to attend the Fire Lord's coronation- sure he knew the guy, but it wasn't like they were friends or anything.

Despite knowing Aang, Katara and Sokka, Haru had been a bit uncomfortable with the gang when they were hiding out at the Eastern Air Temple and had hung mostly with Teo and the Duke who had also escaped from the invasion with them. So, it'd been a shock to receive the invitation, but his father had wanted to go- saying that if the new Fire Lord was serious about new beginnings and mending what the war had broken then he was willing to help if he could.

Privately Haru wondered what help his father thought he could be to the Fire Lord considering they were from a small village that owed its livelihood to a nearby mine, but it had been really cool to see the Fire Palace and everyone again. He was on his way to ask Katara if she was going to be at dinner for Hakoda- he and his father had struck up a friendship in their weeks at the Palace- and Hakoda wanted to know if she wanted to join them all for dinner in his rooms. Haru, wanting to escape the reminiscing of prison stories, had offered to take the invitation to Sokka and Katara.

Sokka had been easy enough to find. He was regaling Suki, Ty Lee and a group of Kyoshi Warriors- with their makeup on Haru could never tell them apart- about the day's sailing lesson in the turtle-duck garden. Katara had been harder to find until Haru had thought to ask a passing servant if she knew where Katara might be. Directed towards her quarters, Haru had thanked the blushing servant and hurried in the pointed direction.

_Kinda weird the the servants know where she is when Sokka didn't _He thought rounding a corner. _Makes sense I suppose since Sokka was out with his dad all day but sti- _Haru's thought trailed off as he turned the corner and noticed Toph crouched down with one hand on the marble floor, head cocked as if listening to something.

"Toph!" Haru hailed the younger earthbender, only to be hushed fiercly. "Keep your voice down, I'm trying to listen!" Toph scolded him. "I can't do that with you yelling and running all over the stupid place."

"What are you-" Haru's question was cut short again by a sharp gesture from the girl. "Get over here and I'll show you. Quietly!" She added as he started down the hall towards where she was crouching. When he'd reached her, "Now, put your hand on the floor and focus."

"Wha-"

"Do it!" She turned her misty green eyes in his direction, "Focus on the stone, not to bend it, but just focus on it."

Confused, but game, Haru placed his hand against the cold tile looking askance at the guard who'd been following Katara around. "What about him?"

"Oh, he won't care." Toph assured him breezily. "Its not like we're doing anything _he _isn't right now."

"Which is?"

"Listening to Aang get his Avatar butt kicked by lil'miss Sugar Queen," Toph all but sang gleefully. "Focus! Close your eyes if you need too. Feel the stone, its texture, think about how its made, but most of all _listen."_

Feeling silly, Haru closed his eyes, brow furrowing as he did as directed by the juvenile master. If it'd been anyone else, even his father, he'd have only gone through the motions to humor them, but it'd been obvious since meeting her on the day of Black Sun that Bei Fong Toph viewed things differently than any other earth bender he'd run into.

"What am I supposed to be "listening" for?" He asked, after a moment, eyes still closed.

"You'll see," Came the non-descriptive answer. "You're doing better than Aang did when I first tried to teach him by the way- and _much _better than he's doing now." The last was said through a giggle.

Frowning, Haru concentrated again on the tile under his hand, doing his best to tune out everything else around him. Minutes passed with just the sound of his breathing and muffled chortles from the girl crouched a few feet away from him before he felt- "Something thumping? Like- a heartbeat?"

"Excellent! You just passed Aang as all time star student!" Toph declared with a wide smile. "Took him ages to figure that out. Yea, a heartbeat. You can feel all sorts of things through stone, vibrations, sound, heartbeats. I can tell if someone's lying, angry, excited, and so on- any emotion that makes your heart rate go fast."

"Amazing," Haru breathed, still feeling the faint _bump, bump _pulsing through the stone. "I've never heard of anything like this."

"Just wait until we get to metal bending, that'll really blow you away." Toph advised with another grin. "So, can you tell how far away it is? How does it feel?"

"Ah-" Haru frowned again, concentrating again on the tile before hesitantly saying. "Its pretty faint, and maybe a little fast? I guess."

"Mine then." Toph decided. "Keep working at it and you'll be able to hear further away and tell them apart."

"You can do that?" Haru asked curiously as he tried to make the faint feeling more distinct. Toph nodded, "Oh yea, they're just like footsteps- everyone's is different. Like Twinkle Toes- " She trailed off, frowning. "Oh, wow Sugar Queen didn't think you had it in you!"

"Why-" Haru broke off as the muffled sound of shattering glass reached him. "Why is Katara so angry at Aang?"

"Dunno, I can only read heart beats not minds," Toph shrugged. " But at a guess- uh-oh." Her voice trailed off as her head turned down the hall in the same direction he'd come from. Haru, looked over at her sharply with her low voiced _uh-oh _and scrambled to his feet hastily as his father and Hakoda came around the corner.

_"_Ah, Haru- we came to see if you needed any- what's all this?" His dadasked, looking at the still crouching Toph and his son's startled expression. "Well, we were just- ah," Haru tried to explain only to stop as Hakoda looked at the pair, one eyebrow quirked with the air of someone politely waiting for an explanation.

"Eavesdropping on Katara and Aang fighting," The much more blunt Toph explained baldly. As Haru gaped at her in disbelief, she continued with a shrug, "Well, its not like they couldn't see that for themselves, Rocky."

"We weren't _listening_ to them fight," Haru tried to correct her only to be waved off by the younger teen. "Listen, feel, same thing."

"Well, I'm sure we can leave them to finish their discussion without us-" Tyro began to say as Hakoda asked Toph, "Do you know why Katara is upset?" At Tyro's look of surprise, the Southern Tribe Chief shrugged non-repentantly, "I don't care if he's the Avatar, she's my daughter. If he hurts her Aang will have to deal with me."

"Dunno," Toph shrugged, "But Katara's really upset. I've _never _seen her this angry at Aang. Zuko- sure, lots of times. But not Aang."

"I should probably go talk to her," Hakoda sighed. "Find out what has her so angry."

A loud shriek of rage from Katara's room had them all jumping in surprise. LT. Jiro looked over his shoulder at the door, than back at Hakoda. "Did you want to get into your armor first?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She was so mad she could spit. Furious, Katara watched as Aang ran away _again- _this time over the railing of her balcony and off over the palace roof with the help of his glider_. _That's all he ever did- run away if things didn't go the way he wanted them too.

_All I asked for was a little time- time to decide what I wanted to do now that the war is over and all he could say was that he'd promised that crowned idiot that __**we'd **__visit him?! _Katara still hadn't quite forgiven the elder Earth Nation King for encasing her brother and herself in rock crystal as a test for Aang when they'd first met.

Denied a target for her temper, Katara let out another muffled scream of rage setting the water jug trembling in her anger. A knock at the door had produced a sharp, "_What!?"_

The door opened and her father stepped through, looking around the room as he did so. He'd barely cleared the doorway when Jiro snapped the door shut again. Surprised, Katara stared at her father- she'd expected it to be Jiro checking up on her since spirits knew she'd been yelling loud enough for him to hear through the door. _"Dad." _She blushed, "I-"

"I'm impressed," He spoke cheerfully enough, but his eyes were serious as he took in the state of her room. "I was expecting to see the place completely destroyed. This just looks like Sokka's after the dark season."

"Dad, I-" Suddenly feeling age six again, Katara tried to explain only to stop as he shook his head and smiled at her. "Come here," He offered, holding out his arms to her. "Tell me what happened."

She looked at him for a moment before giving into to the sudden need to be held and rushed into his arms, tears leaking from her eyes as she felt his familiar strength surrounding her. "_Easy_, _paniga, easy- you're too cute to be crying, you'll make Tui sad." _She let out a watery laugh as he repeated the saying he used to calm her with as a child before her mother's death had changed everything.

"That's better," He said, stepping back and looking down at his youngest with a smile. She'd grown so much, they both had- but she was still his little girl and it seemed he'd put off his discussion with the Avatar a little too long. Well. That was remedied easily enough- _might as well kill two birds with one throw and talk to the Fire Lord too. I've seen that look in his eyes too often to be mistaken by how he feels about Katara. _

"Now," He directed her gently towards an undamaged cushion. "Tell me what happened."

***

_Later that evening_

Hakoda stepped out of his daughter's room, meeting the guard's eyes as he did so. "The lieutenant off duty?" He asked in some surprise. Hakoda thought that this might be the first time he hadn't seen the lieutenant standing watch over his daughter.

"Yes, sir." The guard replied, breaking his stance long enough to look over at him before resuming his pose. "The lieutenant normally goes off duty for a few hours after Lady Katara has retired for the evening. Is Lady Katara in need of anything?"

"No, thank you Guardsman." Hakoda answered, looking at the gaurdsman curiously. "You are very protective of her aren't you?"

"Fire Lord Zuko ord-" The guard started to answer only to stop at Hakoda's bark of laughter. "Don't give me that, soldier." Hakoda shook his head with a snort. "While my daughter may have bought that story, _I _certainly haven't and I want answers."

He met the guardsman's brown eyes and they looked at each other silently; before the younger man broke eye contact and resumed his position. "Colonel Karo would be the best one to address your questions too, Chief Hakoda."

"I see." Hakoda looked at the serious guard for a minute before shaking his head in reluctant amusement. "The war ending certainly hasn't changed the Fire Nation sense of duty." He shook his head again, before letting it go. He'd find out eventually why the Royal Guards were treating Katara like she was one of the Royal family- and he still had to have that- _discussion _with Zuko.

"When the Avatar returns, I want to speak with him before he sees my daughter, understood?" He met the guardsmen eyes again, each nodding at the other in perfect understanding. "Understood, Chief Hakoda. I'll take care of it. Lady Katara will not disturbed."

***

Zuko heard the door open but didn't lift his head from the the latest letter he'd received from his uncle- it was likely one of the servants bringing him a tray. With the rest of his guests dining privately with each other he was taking advantage of the rare evening without any of the social events that had filled up his oh-so-munificent "free" time in the past month.

_If this is what my life is going to be like from now on- no wonder so many Fire Lords have been "disturbed." _ He thought ruefully, _ Uncle, that sly fire-fox new what he was "giving up" when he refused the throne. I must remember to thank him for that when I see him next. _He shook his head as he unrolled the scroll a bit further and saw his uncle's next passage.

_I am looking forward to your visit and hope that you will find the time to visit the Jade Dragon- and your old Uncle- in between the no doubt vitally important meetings that will be taking place at the Earth Palace. I am sure you will have much to tell me about your first months as Fire Lord that you have not included in your previous letters to me. _

_Give my regards to Col. Karo and pass along my respects to young Master Toph if she is still with you when you receive this. Oh- do be sure to let the Lady Katara know that she is quite welcome at the Jade Dragon when you see her next. I would be delighted to host both of you one night- for dinner perhaps? _

"Why that old-" Zuko had to laugh at his uncle's blatant matchmaking- _how had the old man known?-_ even separated as they were. He shook his head and began to roll up the scroll- only than catching sight of the father of the object of his uncle's matchmaking.

"Chief Hakoda!" Zuko jumped up from his half-reclining pose, dropping the scroll as he did so. "I wasn't expecting you- the guard didn't announce you." He walked around the desk to grasp the Chief's arm in greeting. "I thought it was a servant on an errand."

"I asked him not too. I'm sorry to disturb your evening," Hakoda returned the grip firmly, pleased that the Fire Lord had remembered the preferred method of greeting between to Tribe Warriors. "But there was something I wanted to discuss with you while I had the chance."

"I see." Zuko gestured to a nearby settee and at his refusal sat back down. "Is there some problem?"

"I hope not." Hakoda met Zuko's eyes squarley. "I'll come straight to the point. Do you love Katara?"

Zuko _knew _he could feel himself blushing- Hakoda's question had been so unexpected. "I-" He stopped to draw in a breath and regain control. "Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question." Hakoda's gaze had taken on a flinty look. "Do you love my daugther?"

Zuko could feel his temper flare- _what gave him the right to ask something like that?!- _but managed to refrain from retorting like he would have if anyone else had dared ask that question. "That's between me and Katara." He felt a small burst of pride at how even that sounded. _Uncle would be proud. _

Hakoda barely managed to conceal his gratified amusement at the teen's reaction. _"_Normally I'd agree with you, but not anymore."

"Why? Has something happened?" Zuko leaned forward, voice sharp. "Is Katara alright? Does she need any help?" He was halfway to the door before Hakoda managed to stop him. "She's fine." He reassured the young ruler, barely managing to keep amusement out of his voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sit down, Fire Lord and I'll explain- if you answer my question."

Frowning skeptically, Zuko did as the older man bid and looked at him with a sigh of frustration before opening his mouth to reply. "I don't know." He said honestly, taking them both by surprise. "Three months ago I thought I might be in love with Mai, but I didn't consider asking her to go with me when I betrayed Father and sought out the Avatar." He paused, looking away but Hakoda waited patiently- and without judging Zuko realized with some relief. "And than at Boiling Rock when Sokka and I-"

"Broke me out, I remember." Hakoda nodded. "She helped us and you didn't want to go back for her- even after we'd gotten away fully."

"Yea." Zuko shook his head and leaned back with another sigh. "Now, I don't think I did love her. She was there and willing, so why not? But Katara- honestly?" Zuko shook his head again, still staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I care for her, _like _being with her and consider her one of my only friends- despite our previous relationship, but how do can I say for sure? It's not like I've had any examples of loving relationships to go by." He finished bitterly, looking over at Hakoda with a faintly angry expression before looking away again.

Hakoda nodded, impressed by the teen's forthrightness- and surprising maturity. He was pleased that he hadn't been mistaken by his initial read on Zuko's character. This was a teen- young man really- who _might _one day make an acceptable son-in-law.

"I think," Hakoda said thoughtfully, breaking the silence that had filled the room after Zuko's confession. "That you understand what it is to be in love better than most young men your age, Zuko. Not everyone has as easy a time loving someone as Sokka has. He smiled at Zuko's look of patent disbelief. "Oh, yes. Sokka's had it amazingly easy, and rushing in head first like he has isn't for everyone."

"Anyway," Hakoda went on, leaning on Zuko's desk "I just came from speaking to Katara. She just had a fight with Aang- she's OK." He hastened to add as Zuko opened his mouth to ask just that question. "She's upset, naturally but fine otherwise."

"What- why did they fight?' Zuko asked with a frown. "Katara _never _fights with Aang."

"So I've heard." Hakoda said dryly before continuing. "Aang has had a crush on Katara for some time and well, he's not handling it well."

_"_What do you mean?" Zuko frowned. Hakoda snorted. "I'm not sure I understand it completely yet either. I've only talked to Katara. Aang flew off after their fight and hasn't returned yet." He shrugged, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. "From what she said, Aang has decided he loves her and wants a serious relationship with her now that the war is over."

"Oh."

Hakoda had to smile at the dejected tone in the Fire Lord's voice. He shook his head and smiled,"She 's feeling confused and bullied- Aang is used to getting his way and doesn't seem to understand- yet- that just because he feels a certain way doesn't mean everyone else will feel the same."

"He does do that," Zuko had to agree, remembering Aang's reaction when the younger teen realized that he might have to kill Ozai. "He runs away instead of dealing with his feelings or the situation."

_"_Which usually only makes things worse," Hakoda agreed. "Very typical behavior for Airbenders, apparently but not a good way for resolving disagreements."

_"__Especially _with Katara," Zuko grinned, recalling some of their more memorable fights. "It only makes her more angry."

"You've gotten to know Katara pretty well," Hakoda smiled in return. "That's good, and the reason why I'm explaining all this too you, Zuko. You all have gone through so many changes this past year- we all have- that its going to take some time to get used to this new world we're suddenly in."

"So, what are you asking?" Zuko frowned,"For me to stay away from her?"

"No, not exactly." Hakoda replied. "Just don't rush or force your relationship. There is no reason for either of you to feel like you have to pair up like Sokka and Suki have. You probably won't appreciate this, Fire Lord Zuko but you are still quite young. Katara isn't even fifteen yet and you're not much older really. There are many years ahead of both of you- don't rush head long into something that you may end up regretting later."

"So, you're saying you don't approve of my feelings for Katara?" Zuko's eyes glinted angrily. "Because we're too young or because I'm Fire Nation ?"

"Calm yourself, Fire Lord." Hakoda's voice cracked sharply in command. "I said nothing of the sort. Katara is perfectly capable of making her own choices and that's all I'm asking you to do- let her make that decision_ herself. _In ten years I don't want to see her unhappy _ - _and that's what I'm afraid might happen if either of you rushed into things without really knowing your feelings for each other."

"I thought Water Tribe girls were betrothed at sixteen,"Zuko objected. "I know I heard Sokka saying something about that once." The Southern Water Chief shook his head. "That's a Northern Tribe custom. The Southern Tribe doesn't follow that tradition any more than we do forbidding women from training to fight." He smiled at Zuko's snort at that- they both knew of Katara's fight to get what she considered _proper_ training at the Northern Tribe. "Sometimes yes, a couple might marry young . Sokka and Suko certainly seem to be heading down that path- but not always. Katara's mother and I were in our twenties when we married. "

"I see." Zuko frowned for a moment, before smiling slightly. "So what you're saying is that I have your permission to court Katara- we just can't get married until we're older?"

"Until I'm sixty preferably," Hakoda returned the smile with a toothy one of his own. "As long as you don't hurt her, yes, you may "court " Katara, Fire Lord. However-" His grin became wolfish and for the first time Zuko saw why the man standing before him had been so respected during the war. "If she does get hurt, our next conversation won't be a pleasant one."


	10. Chapter 10

S

Chapter 10

_ Ba Sing Se_

As Zuko looked out over the crowd that had gathered on the docks in welcome and couldn't help but compare it to when he'd entered the city as a refugee with his uncle, bitter and angry at his fallen circumstances. Very different from the excited and cheering crowds that awaited the pair of ships now. He glanced over at the the graceful Waterbender ship, the S_abvabaa,_ easily loped alongside the Royal yacht.- as it had throughout the long journey, smiling slightly as he recalled how the yacht's commander, Captain Yong, had voiced reservations about the sail powered vessel being able to keep pace with the pride of the Fire Navy- _and _that he'd kept those same doubts to himself after watching the sleek ship sprint across the bay on the first day of the voyage, tacking much closer to the wind than any Fire Navy ship in the process.

Zuko could see Sokka and Suki at the prow, laughing and pointing excitedly as they drew closer and the crowd came into easier view. Suki had sent the Kyoshi Warriors back to Kyoshi Island and she seemed more carefree with the break from her responsibilities. The pair were clearly excited by the the pageantry Ba Sing Se had prepared to greet them. Personally, Zuko doubted that the crowd was going to welcome _him _with open arms in spite of Kuei's invitation to stay at the Earth Palace for the duration of the Summit. The coming weeks were not going to be pleasant.

****

Ba Sing Se, for all its history and tradition of holding onto the _status quo _with all the determined stubbornness of an Earthbender had seen many changes over the past half year. From its reluctance acceptance of refugees to being conquered and than _re-conquered_, Ba Sing Se was still coming to grips with itself as a city and more than one person looked at the slowly approaching ships with as much worry as excitement.

Others saw only the opportunity such a large crowd presented and profits were quite good- soaring even as the Avatar startled and delighted the crowded pier as he and his sky-bison came down for a dry landing. One such entrepreneur darted around a cart of reeking cabbages and its strident owner who'd been relegated to the edges of the crowd by the fishing boats- and headed deeper into the crowd, nimbly avoiding a trio who had somehow managed to claim an excellent (if fragrant) vantage point to see the docking ships.

***

As the two ships came close enough to make out details a loud roar erupted from the crowd- a massive sound that bellowed from hundreds of throats, drowning out words and thought as the people of Ba Sing Se greeted the ones who had somehow, despite all odds, managed to bring about the end to the long years of war.

If any of the onlookers had glanced over at the small group by the cargo boxes they would have seen two narrow eyed warriors clad in dusty well used and broken in leathers that told of long use and wear. Similar in build and looks, with black warrior braids and watchful eyes that glared at any who dared come to close to their companion- a slight figure mostly hidden beneath a cloak much too big for it's owner. If the cloaked figure noticed the uneasy looks those unfortunate enough to meet the eyes of the dangerous pair, it was impossible to tell as the hood was firmly fixed in the direction of the pair of ships now docking. One got the impression that an earthquake wouldn't shake the cloaked figure's absorption, so deep was their concentration.

Another cheer went up as Kuei, the 52nd Earth King of Ba Sing Se and Bumi, King of Omashu stepped forward to greet the arrivals. As might be expected, the cheer turned into a full throat roar that had Appa answering in kind as Aang was welcomed to Ba Sing Se in person by the Earth King and again the crowd sounded its approval as Chief Hadoka and his children stepped nimbly onto the docks.

The watcher stirred slightly as the crowd roared the arrival of the first Fire Lord to visit in over a hundred years. A few of the spectators had remembered the refugee Li who'd worked in his uncle's tea shop earlier that summer- who by the way was that famous General that had saved Ba Sing Se- and had quickly connected the threads of rumor into a tale that was surprisingly accurate- and quickly gaining legendary status in its own right.

The hooded figure observed the Fire Lord's greetings to the Earth Kingdom rulers silently, leaning forward at times for a better view. The two bodyguards divided their attention between the crowd and their charge, paying no attention to the antics at the pier. Finally, having apparently seen enough, the hooded figure nodded to the nearer of the two and the three of them made their departure as quietly as they had arrived.

***

Elsewhere in the crowd, a more boisterous group watched the spectacle unfold with varying degrees of excitement. One, a young girl pushed her heavy dark hair from her eyes impatiently and jumped up and down trying to see over the shoulder of one of the older boys standing in front of her. "Move, Hian! I can't see around your thick skull!"

"Grow taller, squirt." Her older brother smirked down at her before turning his eyes back to where the Avatar addressed the crowd, thanking them for their welcome and support, despite their position near the back of the throng, the Avatar's voice could be heard clearly.

"But I wanna see too!" His younger sister whined in protest, to no avail. In entreaty, she turned beguiling eyes up at her parents who were standing behind her. A quirked eyebrow and a slight nod were exchanged and the girl was lifted up onto her father's shoulders. A small breeze lifting the hem of her mother's dress in the process, earning the pair a half-hearted frown which was met by a contrite shrug and delighted giggle from their youngest offspring.

The deep booming of drums signaled the end of the ceremony and with a bow to the crowds and assembled dignitaries, the Avatar leapt back onto his bison and the pair took off with a _woosh _that drowned out the renewed cheers, leaving the others to make their less dramatic exits.

"Aw, I wanted to see him Airbend more!" Hian protested as the group made their way through the crowd. "Agreed," Said his friend, Toka. At the advanced age of 16, both teens considered themselves grown-ups to their parents' collective amusement. "I'm sure you'll get the chance," Hian's father reassured the pair. "From what I hear, the Avatar is going to be here through the winter. Plenty of time to see the Avatar bend."

"That's if he ever comes down from the Upper Ring," Hian pointed out, shoulders drooping slightly. "Which he probably won't."

"You never know." His mother ruffled his hair, causing him to duck and grin as she took a playful swat at him. "The Avatar is still a boy and if he's anything like you two- he'll be bored sitting in all day meetings. And don't forget- Air Nomads don't like to stay in one place for too long."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_ Two weeks later_

"So," Piando leaned back as his old friend moved a _pai sho _pieceacross the board. Their game was not going in his favor, but Piando took some comfort in the knowledge that he'd given the wily old general a run for his money. "I noticed that your nephew's popularity is soaring- and that business is booming."

"Business is going well," Iroh agreed genially, sitting back with an air of satisfaction. "But what makes you say that about my nephew? More tea?"

"Thank you," Piando accepted the refilled mug and took an appreciative sip before replying. "The fact that I haven't seen him outside the Earth Palace without a certain pretty Waterbender being with him- and the bevy of young ladies who've taken to haunting your tea shop just in case the Fire Lord decides to stop in for tea."

"Ah, that. Quite observant of you, old sword." Iroh sipped at his tea, hiding a smile. "I am glad to see it myself. They balance each other out quite well I think."

"It's serious than?"

"_Zuko _is serious, yes."

"There are concerns?"

"Only as many as the stars in the sky," Iroh answered dryly. "Two young people, from two different nations that were at war with each other less than a year ago? Naturally there are concerns."

"But not about their feelings." Piando noted questioningly, studying the board with interest. Although the Grand Master's victory was assured, there was an interesting move that might _just _postpone his inevitable loss from three moves to nine. Iroh observed his old student's move with a raised eyebrow and barely perceptibly nod of approval.

"No," Iroh agreed cheerfully as he studied the board in turn. "However, my nephew is stubborn enough to wait until she is ready- and to court her properly in the meantime."

"Hakoda and Pakku have certainly made it clear that it will remain her decision as well."

"As it should be." Iroh nodded, an old sadness flickering through his eyes. "And they are young still." Piando nodded, sipping from his mug again to give the older man a moment to recover from his memories. "There's no need to hurry and better to wait."

"Aye. As a matter of fact, I was just tellin-" Iroh broke off as one of his waiters approached the pair. "Yes, Derza?"

"Sir," the young man bobbed his head respectfully at the pair. "There's a customer who wishes to speak with you- privately. I've shown them into a private room."

"Them?" Piando asked curiously. Derza nodded. "Aye, Swordmaster. A pair of guards and a woman in a robe. The guards did the talking. They were most insistent."

The pair of White Lotus members exchanged speaking looks. "Were these guards wearing any house badges?" Piando queried, putting his tea down and frowned slightly in thought as Derza shook his head regretfully. "No, I'm sorry. Even their armor was plain leather."

"That's alright, lad." Iroh reassured the stricken youth. "You did the right thing. Now, send Patru"- the Jasmine Dragon's energetic dish boy- "to Lady Katara, requesting her presence here. _Discreetly, _please. Do that and than bring us some refreshment."

"Aye, Sir." Derza nodded again to both of them and hurried off to carry out his instructions. "Good lad that." Iroh observed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Do you-"

"I do."

"So why send fo-"

"There is a banquet tonight at the Palace. Katara will be at the Water Tribe Ambassador's House getting ready. Patru can reach her faster and more quietly than he could Zuko."

"She might be-"

"No," Iroh disagreed, smiling faintly this time with a twinkle in his eyes. "Her friend, young Toph mention that she was going to be at the hospital today. She'll want to change before the banquet. And her skills might be needed."

***

_Water Tribe House, Upper Ring_

Katara was in her favorite state- completely submerged and surrounded by water that was _just right, _relaxed and just drifting mentally. Not meditating, not quite. Just in a peaceful state where she could just _think. _Since arriving at at Ba Sing Se she'd discovered that, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, she had absolutely nothing to do. No one to be responsible for, nothing to clean, wash, mend, cook or train. It took some getting used too.

_When Dad said that we were to enjoy being "our age", I didn't realize how __**boring **__it was going to be!_

Even her twice weekly visit to the hospital had become routine. Which was good, but Katara was starting to itch for some task to occupy herself with. It was getting to the point where she was about to ask Jiro to begin teaching her how to fight with a sword she was so bored. Sokka, on the other hand, was reveling in it- although she did have to admit that Suki insisted that they both train daily for several hours.

_At least Sokka and Suki can spar with each other. _Katara sighed, sinking lower into the large tub until she felt the marble tiles against her back. _The guards just aren't enough of a challenge. Zuko's always in meetings and Aang's never around anymore. _Which bothered her more than a little. Since their fight at the Fire Palace, Aang hadn't tried to act like her- _ick- _boyfriend again, but now he was avoiding her. He'd spent the entire trip to Ba Sing Se either flying with Appa or perched atop the mainsail. The few times he was on deck- when everyone was on board and it'd be too rude otherwise- he'd just _pout _whenever he was around her.

After nearly six weeks of his _oh woe is me, why don't you love me? _behavior it'd been a relief to make land again. Aang was still avoiding her, but at least with the huge population it was less noticeable. Even _Sokka _had noticed something was up with Aang- which was bad enough, but _of course _her idiot brother had to mention it in front of _everyone- _Haru, his father, _their _father, Toph and worst of all, Zuko. Katara had seriously contemplated fratricide, but fortunately, Haru and his Dad had been too polite to ask questions and Zuko just hadn't seemed interested. _Unlike _Toph, who could give the _Dia Li _new lessons in interrogating.

Oh yes, Katara was glad to be in Ba Sing Se, and for the moderating presence of Lt. Jiro. Although she'd die before saying so out loud, but having six heavily armed and deadly serious bodyguards were great for avoiding having to answer certain lines of questioning from nosy siblings and friends. Or nosy aristocrats who were all too curious about who she was seeing, which brought her full circle to the event she was due to attend in a few more hours.

Sighing again, Katara tipped her head back and closed her eyes, willing the whole world away for a few more minutes.

***

Which was how Sergeant Yosa found her. Even after nearly four months, it was still unnerving to the Sergeant to walk in on one of her charge's baths to see her lying on the bottom of the bathing pool for all the world looking as if she were drowned. Even more unnerving was watching the "lifeless" water bender float to the surface of the lemon-grass scented water and speak. All without moving a muscle.

"Yes?" The young waterbender's voice had an almost echoing dreamy quality to it. As if she was drifting at some vague point between the Spirit and living worlds. As a professional and as a member of the Palace guards, she was still adjusting to dealing with the Water Tribe and its benders. They all seemed a bit other wordly at times, even this water-bender's brother had moments of mysticism. Which was really odd considering his practical and incredibly sarcastic nature.

"My apologies, Lady Katara." Yosa said evenly, no trace unease in her voice. She was after all a professional. "There is a messenger from General Iroh who is insisting on only speaking to you."

With a sigh, Katara's eyes opened and she gracefully stood up, water sluicing down her body. The Water Tribe's complete lack of personal body modesty taboos had also been a surprise for the the guards assigned to the waterbender's detail. It was also the reason why she and Cpl. Tiro had also been assigned so hastily.

Yosa had only heard stories, but apparently the young bender had seen nothing inappropriate with the lack of privacy on board her father's ship and had laughed at the madly blushing lieutenant's face when he had explained why it was considered improper for the men to sleep in the same quarters as the women. As she watched the younger girl step out of the bathing pool, Yosa had to admit that she envied the waterbender's confidence and couldn't help but think that their upcoming assignment to the Southern Tribe would be an eye opener for everyone.

"Did the messenger say anything?" Katara asked as she nonchalantly bended the water from her skin and hair- another slightly unnerving sight to the fire bender. Skilled firebenders could dry water off skin- or melt snow and ice- but watching the water arc gracefully back into the bathing pool was slightly disconcerting to the sergeant. Water just shouldn't _move _like that.

After making sure her heavy curls were dry, Katara quickly plaited the hair, shoved her arms and head in to the new undershirt she'd brought into the refreshing chamber with her before turning towards the politely waiting guard. Sgt. Yosa had joined the "squad" right before they had set out for Ba Sing Se and seemed nice enough. Quiet though. As she met the older woman's eyes, Katara wondered what she was thinking.

"Let me throw on the rest of my clothes and you can let the messenger in." She suggested with a smile. "I won't take long."

"Very well, Lady Katara." Sgt. Yosa nodded briskly and preceded her charge into the suite. The apartments were lavishly appointed in true Ba Sing Se Upper Ring style. Personally, Katara found the Water Tribe motifs done in silks, brocades and elaborate carvings a bit, well, _gaudy. _The riches were a far cry from the wondrously simple but incredibly detailed ice palaces of the Northern Tribe and even the Fire Palace had an elegance to it that just seemed missing from the Ba Sing Se style.

Thankfully, her "formal" clothes were less overdone- she'd put her foot down rather firmly during her fittings. She'd insisted on comfort and movement as much as fashion- having learned the hard way how restrictive Earth Kingdom fashions could be. The war might be over but the lessons learned over a lifetime and then cemented by ten months on the run were hard to forget. Fortunately, the dreams had been coming less frequently.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Katara picked up the overdress- a soft mole-calfskin sued dyed Water Tribe blue with the tribal symbol in a darker blue on the bodice. It slipped on easily and with the wide creamy leather belt was snugly about her waist moments later. Matching kid boots were just a matter of stepping into them- and she was ready. At her nod, Yosa opened the door to allow Lt. Jiro and the messenger in.

Katara recognized the young dish washer from Iroh's. At barely ten years old he was tiny but quick, and took great pride in his position for the general she knew. "Patru, right?" She smiled down at the boy. "You have a message for me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The Jasmine Dragon_

Leaving Piando to wait for the Master Waterbender, Iroh followed his waiter into the private room. He normally reserved the small room for those seeking private meetings, be it old friends meeting together for an afternoon tea or a business venture that was best not talked about in open air. These guests, if he wasn't mistaken were seeking both..

It was a comfortably furnished room with a pair of cane backed chairs arranged invitingly around a small table currently holding a tea tray. A narrow window was covered in waxed rice paper brightening the cozy room with late afternoon sunlight while keeping the cool autumn air outside- with the added advantage of a small, but quite noisy fountain conveniently placed right under the very same window.

The two fighters Derza had described watched silently as the retired general entered the room and secured the door behind him. Returning their gaze calmly, he studied their appearance with interest. The pair were equally long, lean and well armed. Between the pair he counted eight visible weapons alone and their armor was common well-broken in leathers. Just the type of armor any itinerant fighter or mercenary might wear. Cheap, easily replaceable and more importantly- easily overlooked in any sort of large crowd. What was two more fighters returning home from the wars?

Dismissing them for now, he turned his attention to the third member of their party- the woman who was indeed in a cloak as Derza had said. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! How may I be of service?" He asked, smiling genially at the woman. There was a pause, as if the woman was gathering her courage. After a moment of silence she drew in a deep breath and slowly raised her hands, pushing back the hood from her face. Drawing in another deep breath, she raised her head and met his eyes squarely.

"It's good to see you again, Iroh." If the retired general was surprised by his guest's identity he gave no sign of it, but than she hadn't expected him too. Growing up at court, Iroh had learned to hide his thoughts and emotions behind a calm countenance years before. He nodded at the tray now, the same polite smile on his face. "I thought you might want some refreshment."

"You've always been so thoughtful." She said smiling slightly in return before pulling out a chair and sinking into it gracefully. Watching as he poured the tea and prepared it to his satisfaction, she sighed as she inhaled the steam wafting up from the cup he handed her. Sipping companionably at her tea for a minute before returning it to the table with sigh. "I owe you an explanation about how-"

"No." Blinking at his stern reply, she tried again almost desperately- "Iroh, _please. _Let me explain-" only to stop mid-sentence as he shook his head back in forth in disagreement. "I don't need to know, and would prefer not knowing my brother's actions that night. I'm all too well aware of what he's done _since _than to doubt his culpability in Father's death." His serious expression gentled slightly, "He has missed you."

"Has he?" Her voice was wistful as her brown eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hope. "He's changed so much."

"He has." Iroh smiled crookedly as he recalled the past few years. "But in many ways he is still as he was-"

"Before." She finished on another sigh, this one sad. He nodded in acknowledgment. "We have much to discuss, but before that- are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fi-" She was cut off by the guard who'd taken up a position behind her. "She fell during our departure a few weeks ago and has been limping ever since." At the rebuking look she received, the guard shrugged. "Well, you _have."_

"I've sent for a friend who will be able to see to that." Iroh assured the guard. "She be here in a few minutes."

"Iroh, really, you don't have too." Her protest was cut off by a hearty laugh. The familiar sound brought a true smile to her face for the first time in nearly five years. "Of course I do," Iroh stated firmly. "_He'd_ never forgive me if I didn't- and Katara would be even worse." He chuckled again at the thought of the master waterbender's reaction and retaliation. She sighed, conceding the issue before asking curiously, "Katara?"

"A healer and master waterbender." He smiled serenely, eyes twinkling slightly. "Don't let her age fool you- she is very good."

"If you say so." She sighed again, before shrugging away the entire issue. "Now," she said than firmly, meeting her brother-in-law's eyes. "Tell me _everything," _

_ ***_

Night had fallen by the time she arrived at the tea shop. It'd take far too long in Katara's opinion to leave. Sokka had walked into her telling their father about the message so she'd than had to explain everything to him as well- _and _convince him that he'd be of better use at the court assembly than instructing her in the proper methods of waterbending.

_Thank Yue that Suki walked in or I'd have killed him _Katara fumed, trying to hurry without breaking into a run since they were trying avoid attracting undue attention. _La knows I attract enough attention with Jiro and his men always around me like a pack of tundra wolves. Not that it's a __**bad **__thing. Sometimes. _Katara sighed at that. Just when she'd thought that they could finally leave, Aang had arrived and immediately demanded to know where she was going. Thankfully, Jiro had stepped- firmly- in at that point and they had left Aang sulking in the courtyard. _I hate hurting him, but really! He knows I get asked to heal people all the time and like I'm supposed to say "No" to Uncle?! And him shouting that I should stop trying to be Fire Nation was just mean. _

Since arriving in Ba Sing Se, she had spent several hours at the tea shop and had grown quite close to General Iroh, who had insisted on her calling him "Uncle." He'd said that since she had saved both his and his nephew's lives at least once, it was the least he could do to thank her. It'd felt awkward at first, but had quickly grown more natural. Now she seldom addressed him as anything else- much to his delight, Toph's amusement and Aang's irritation whenever he heard her doing so.

Still fuming, Katara would have continued on past the tea shop but for the lieutenant's raised arm catching her attention. Jiro nodded to her before turning back to his guards. Quick hand signals and nods had the guards melting away to take up stationary positions around the tea shop before Jiro was satisfied. Ba Sing Se had been quiet since the end of the war and King Kuei's return, but the Royal guard wasn't taking any chances. There had been rumors of deserters causing trouble in the outskirts around the city and Katara wasn't exactly unknown. Not that was the only concern. You didn't have to be a deserter or war criminal to be unhappy with the way the war had ended- or that it had ended at all. The dishwasher's cryptic message had the lieutenant more than a little on edge and his professional paranoia was making him edgy.

The door opened just then, spilling yellow light onto the cobblestones with a familiar shape appearing in the doorway. "Master Piando!" Katara hailed her brother's swordmaster. "I came as soon as I got Uncle's message. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Katara" He smiled reassuringly down at her. "An old friend of Iroh's dropped in earlier and seems to be in need of your aid." Seeing his charge about to rush into the tea room in search of her latest patient, Jiro stepped into the conversation. Eyes narrowing doubtfully, he stared at the sword master. "Wait, Katara." Neither noticing that he addressed her without the usual honorific. "If everything is "fine"then why all this secrecy? Certainly, any routine healing requests could have waited until morning."

Piando bowed his head slightly towards the younger soldier. "Normally, yes. We would have waited, lieutenant." He paused, turning slightly to address Katara as well. "The General's friend has been- let's just say, _persona non grata _in the Fire Nation for the past few years and only recently arrived in Ba Sing Se. You will have to ask Iroh for the rest of the details however.."

"Wonderful." Jiro's muttered reply was buried beneath his charge's voice asking where the general could be found. He followed her into the tea room thinking dark thoughts about whatever past sin he might be repenting to deserve his current assignment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Night had fallen by the time she arrived at the tea shop. It'd take far too long in Katara's opinion to leave. Sokka had walked into the room as she had been telling their father about Iroh's message which of course meant explaining everything to him as well- _and _convincing him that he'd be of better use at the court assembly than instructing her in the proper methods of waterbending.

_Thank Yue that Suki walked in or I'd have killed him _Katara fumed, trying to hurry without breaking into a run since they were trying avoid attracting undue attention. _La knows I attract enough attention with Jiro and his men always around me like a pack of tundra wolves. Not that it's a __**bad **__thing. Sometimes. _Katara sighed agian at that thought. Just when she'd thought that they could finally leave, Aang had arrived and immediately demanded to know where she was going. Thankfully, Jiro had stepped in firmly at that point and they had left Aang sulking in the courtyard. _I hate hurting him, but really! He knows I get asked to heal people all the time and like I'm supposed to say "No" to Uncle?! And him shouting that I should stop trying to be Fire Nation was just mean. _

Since arriving in Ba Sing Se, she had spent several hours at the tea shop and had grown quite close to General Iroh, who had insisted on her calling him "Uncle." He'd said that since she had saved both his and his nephew's lives at least once, it was the least he could do to thank her. It'd felt awkward at first, but had quickly grown more natural. Now she seldom addressed him as anything else- much to his delight, Toph's amusement and Aang's irritation whenever he heard her doing so.

Still fuming, Katara would have continued on past the tea shop but for the lieutenant's raised arm catching her attention. Jiro nodded to her before turning back to his guards. Quick hand signals and nods had the guards melting away to take up stationary positions around the tea shop before Jiro was satisfied.

Ba Sing Se had been quiet since the end of the war and the Earth King Kuei's return, but the Royal Guard wasn't taking any chances. There had been rumors of deserters causing trouble in the outskirts around the city and Katara wasn't exactly unknown. Not that was their only concern. You didn't have to be a deserter or war criminal to be unhappy with the way the war had ended- or that it had ended at all. The dishwasher's cryptic message had the lieutenant's professional paranoia kicking in strongly.

The door opened just then, spilling yellow light onto the cobblestones as a familiar shape appeared in the doorway. "Master Piando!" Katara hailed her brother's swordmaster. "I came as soon as I got Uncle's message. Is he alright?"

"Everything is fine, Katara" He smiled reassuringly down at her. "Come in and see for yourself." Seeing his charge about to rush headlong into the tea room, Jiro intervened. Eyes narrowing doubtfully, he stared at the sword master. "Wait, Katara. If everything is "fine"then why all this secrecy? Certainly, any routine healing requests could have waited until morning."

Piando bowed his head slightly towards the younger soldier, noting the dropped honorific with interest.. "Normally, yes. We would have waited, lieutenant." He paused, turning slightly to address Katara as well. "You will have to ask Iroh for the rest of the details however.."

"Wonderful." Jiro's muttered reply was buried beneath his charge's voice asking where the general could be found. He followed her into the tea room thinking dark thoughts about whatever past sin he might be repenting to deserve his current assignment. He came up behind her just as she was knocking at the door Piando had indicated.

At the muffled "Come in." Katara pushed the door open and stepped into the room saying, "Uncle Iroh, I got your message but it wasn't very-" only to let her greeting trail off into silence as she frowned at the woman sitting across from the general. _She looks familiar, _Katara thought with a frown. _I've seen her before- but where? She looks Fire Nation- maybe I saw her at the Palace? _

Stepping into the room fully, she was still puzzling over the woman who was returning her regard calmly when she heard Jiro draw in a sharp breath. Looking over her shoulder at him in surprise, Katara stared at the look of shock on the lieutenant's face. "_Great Agni!_" he whispered, looking as if he were staring at a spirit. "_Fire Lady Ursa?!"_

****

_Earth King's Palace _

Zuko sighed as he watched the crowd full of politicians, merchant lords and nobles "circulate" Some were there to curry favor with the rulers but most seemed to be there "just to be seen." There were also more than a few Earth Kingdom noble houses' daughters about as well- all of whom seemed intent on making cow's eyes at _him. _

Normally, Zuko was able to take it all in stride- or ignore it completely but tonight he was feeling on edge and his temper was suffering for it. _Doesn't help any that Uncle insisted on Katara's presence without out any word of explanation! _

_ "_Deep thoughts, young Fire Lord?" King Bumi of Omashu asked with a cackled laugh. "Take care not to drown in them." He looked around the room curiously, "Funny, I don't see that pretty Waterbender girlfriend of your's around tonight. Scare her off, did you?"

"My uncle requested her presence this evening," He shrugged, refusing to rise to the older king's bait. "And how's Flopsie?"

"Excellent, he tracked down a bull-deer just this morning," Zuko didn't know if it was a racial trait or what, but he'd noticed that both of the Earth Kings he'd met seemed crazy about their pets. Not that Bumi wasn't insane to begin with, but he'd put up with hearing about Flopsie's latest triumph as long as the fool stopped declaring Katara as his girlfriend to the entire assembly.

"And he and Momo just went nuts over those-" Bumi broke off suddenly, head tilted as if listening to something off in the distance. "What's this? Sounds like someone running."

He might be insane, but Zuko didn't hold any doubts about the King of Omashu's bending skill. "Running usually means trouble." Bumi observed, shifting position slightly. "Or, that someone's in a hurry."

"Right." Zuko agreed, falling into a ready stance as well as he studied the room. Everything _looked _fine- everyone was mingling sedately and smiling agreeably as they lied in the same breath. Zuko didn't hold much respect for any court politician, but there threat Bumi had sensed didn't seem to be coming from that angle. Turning his attention to the guards stationed around the room, he turned his head to address the earthbender. "I'm not seeing anything. How far would you say-" Zuko was interrupted by metal shrieking as the massive doors to the throne room were forced open.

"_What is the meaning of this?!" _Kuei demanded, standing up from his throne where he'd been chatting with one of the Summit delegates. "We just had that door fixed!"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but your guards didn't want to open the door and I have a job to do." Zuko stared, stunned to see Jun sitting there in the wrecked doorway on her shirshu. "Now _there's _a woman who knows how to make an entrance." Bumi remarked, impressed. In the shocked silence of the room, his voice carried to the bounty-hunter who easily honed in on the speaker and Zuko who was still standing next to the elder man.

"Ah, there you are Zuko," She grinned across the room at him. "I was visiting your uncle's tea shop when your girlfriend arrived. She's busy or she'd have come too- let's go." With her customary speed, she'd crossed the room, scooped him on to the shirshu's back and was halfway across the Palace compound before he could thing of anything beyond _Katara's going to __**kill **__me when she hears about this!_

_ "_Sorry for you out of that party, Fire Lord!" Jun called over her shoulder. "But your uncle was rather insistent!"

"Is he alright and is Katara with him?" He yelled back, holding on for dear life as the shirshu raced over a low wall of eight feet or so high he estimated. "Looked fine to me," she shrugged. "Your girlfriend was all dressed up too. Shame she didn't make the party."

"Thanks." Jun only laughed at his dry response. "No charge. Your uncle paid for a rush delivery."

"Why didn't he just send one of the guards?" He wondered out loud, puzzled. Another shrug. "Ask him yourself." With a start, he realized that they had arrived at the Jasmine Dragon. Nodding in thanks to the bounty hunter, he dismounted easily despite the cumbersome formal robes. As soon as his feet touched the ground, she nudged Nala into a a run. "See ya 'round, Fire Lord!" She shouted as they disappeared around a corner.

Shaking his head at the strange turn his evening had taken, Zuko walked to the tea shop door and pushed it open. "Zuko!" Katara and his uncle's glad greetings met him as he entered the empty serving room. Katara rushed up to him and all but forcibly dragged him further into the room. "Oh, Zuko, I'm so happy for you!"

"Katara, what-" he began, noting in passing that she did look quite pretty as she pulled him along. "You'll see." She laughed, steering him over to where his uncle stood beaming. "Ah, Zuko. I hope Jun wasn't too abrupt."

"No." Feeling put upon, he decided that here, he could get his uncle back somewhat. "Nothing a new door to the throne room won't cure anyway." He informed him with a smirk.

"Oh dear," Iroh sighed, shaking his head. "I must send His Majesty a gift in apology. Maybe that new blend I was experimenting with? Hmm..."

"Uncle-" Patience wearing thin, Zuko wasn't in the mood for his uncle's teasing. "What's this about?"

"Yes, well- see for yourself." Iroh smiled broadly and stepped away from the door he'd been in front of. "Go on in." He waved his hands in a "go on" motion. Looking suspiciously at his relative, Zuko pushed open the door. He stepped in, looked around and felt the room start to whirl around him as his gaze fell on the room's occupant.

"_M-mother??"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zuko stared, stupefied at his first sight of his mother, Ursa, Fire Lady of the Fire Nation, in five years. _She looks...wonderful_, he thought. He could see a few strands of white threaded in her dark hair and her face was drawn and wan, but she looked absolutely perfect as she smiled at him just as she had when he was a boy.

"Oh, Zuko." Ursa sighed, reaching out a hand to touch his face. "_My Zuko_, you've grown so much." She repeated softly. "Look how you've changed."

"W-wha, how'd-" He stammered, closing his eyes to hide the moisture flooding them from her sight. "Father would only say that you were exiled." He shook his head. "I had no idea where to start searching and-"

"We have much to talk about," she smiled sadly. "You must have many questions. I-I'll do my best to answer them." _And hope you won't hate me after you know everything. _

Zuko met her eyes and wondered what she was thinking as she looked at him. He wasn't very good at reading other people, but there was one emotion he recognized all too well. Fear. His mother feared something; something to do with the night that changed everything- his reaction, maybe? Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know what she had to say. He'd opened his mouth to say as much when Ursa swaying slightly, eyes closing in weariness.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Zuko grabbed at her arms to steady her, looking around wildly for help, but all the guards had left the room to give them privacy. "Let me call Katara-"

She shook her head, smiling reassuringly at his concern. "No. Thank you, dear. Your Katara has already done what she could." At his doubtful look, "I'll be alright." She insisted firmly. "I wrenched my foot when we- when we left the Hidden Tower and your friend kindly took a look at it for me. She said I might feel a bit weak for a bit since the injury was already trying to heal on its own which made healing it harder on me."

"If you're sure," he said, worry still showing in his face before the rest of her explanation registered. "Wait- Hidden Tower?"

"Yes," Ursa sighed, sinking down into her chair. "The Fire Nation has sent many of its perceived enemies there over the years- ones too powerful or important to kill outright. It's an old Fire Sage temple from before the war- seldom used now and hidden by a bank of fog off the western coast. Most maps don't even show it anymore."

"I see." Zuko had remained standing, suddenly feeling unaccountably awkward. _It's so_.._strange, _he decided. _I've missed her for so long and now that she's back, I don't know what to do- or feel. _Shame burned low in his gut. _I'm no good at this, damn I wish Uncle, Katara- __** anyone- **__had stayed in the room. _

"Mother, I-" he began with a falter before stopping, unsure how to begin. Ursa smiled, seeing in that instant a trace of the boy she'd been forced to leave behind in the confident young man standing so proudly before her. "Zuko," She said gently. "I'm your mother, whatever else has changed, I love you. Come, sit and we'll talk."

To her private amusement, he blushed slightly before moving to take the chair opposite her. _Whatever else he's had to become, there's still traces of my little boy left. For a little while longer, _Ursa sighed slightly. _He's had to grow up so fast- faster than I had hoped. _ "Where should we begin?"

"What has Uncle told you?" Zuko asked curiously. There was no doubt in his mind that his uncle had regaled his mother with stories of the past five years- he just hoped he'd had the presence of mind to _not _mention some of the less pleasant ones.

"Only the events of the past year. Your travels in search of the Avatar, your adventure in the Northern Water Tribe territories and...after."

"So, Uncle didn't say anything about how I betrayed him in Ba Sing Se or allowed him to be take prisoner?" Zuko asked, the lingering shame of that choice making his voice hard. Ursa smiled sadly, "He may have mentioned something about that, but he doesn't blame you. Your Uncle understands, probably better than anyone else, the difficult situation you were in. Don't forget, in the end you did make the right decision."

"One I should've made sooner." He objected, regret chewing a deeper hole in his gut. Reaching across the table, Ursa grasped his hand tightly, "But you _did _make it in the end, Zuko. Don't eat yourself up over what you can't change. Whatever choices you had to make are done with- you can only go on from here."

"You're sounding like Uncle," he observed with a crooked grin, earning a chuckle from his mother. "He's a wise man."

"He is," Zuko agreed, before gathering his courage and plunging head first into the very real skeletons of his past. "I need to know. What happened that night- the night that-"

"Your grandfather died." Ursa finished for him. At his nod, she sighed closing her eyes. "If you need to rest-" He offered hurriedly, half-wishing to postpone the revelation of all the secrets and doubts he'd lived with for so long. "No." Ursa shook her head. "You need to know. As Fire Lord you can't _not _ know what happened that night."

Ursa looked down for a moment, before meeting her son's eyes sadly. "As you know, when we received word that your cousin Lu Ten had been killed in battle, your father and grandfather, Azulon, had an argument about the succession."

"Yes," Zuko said harshly, bitterness coloring his voice. "Grandfather told Father that he should know what it was like to lose a child and to kill me."

Ursa's eyes widened in shock briefly before she closed them in despair. When she opened them again, they were filled with a combination of grief and pleading. "That's what your father thought, yes." She confirmed softly, her hand gripping his even tighter now at the despair she saw in his face. "Oh, no, Zuko," Ursa cried, "Don't think that. Your grandfather was a stern man and not one given to praise, its true. I know he only rarely spared any attention for you or Azula, but he never ordered your death."

"But Father said-" He protested only to stop at his mother's slight shake. "They were arguing, and Azulon _did _say that in anger, Zuko; but he never wanted you or your sister dead- no more than he had wanted Lu Ten to die."

"How do you know that? He never spent anytime with me, he hated me." The fire flared slightly as his temper did. "Father confirmed it on the day of the eclipse. Right before he tried to kill me."

"Your father is disturbed," Ursa said sadly, surprise entering her face at her son's harsh bark of laughter, "You mean he's a monster."

"Yes," she tilited her head to the side slightly in acknowledgment. "He was also horribly bitter and envious of your Uncle. Envious of both his place as Crown Prince and in Azulon's affection. Being the second son was never, I think, good enough for your father. " She sighed heavily. "When your cousin was killed, your father saw his chance and took it."

"But that night, Grandfather's order-"

"Your grandfather wanted to send you to Iroh." Ursa stated flatly. "Azulon thought it'd be a good chance for you to gain some experience away from the Palace and away from your father's pressure. He thought it'd give you a chance to gain confidence in your bending." Her hand now had a death grip on his. "It's true, Zuko. I'd spoken to him earlier that week about the possibility myself. He was to send word to Iroh that week, but when we got word of Lu Ten's death and Iroh's decision to return-"

His mother's words faded into an incomprehensible rushing sound in his ears as he struggled to come to grips with the realignment of events that had shaped so much of his life. Noticing his momentary distraction, she paused. "Zuko, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Continue." He replied, shaken still. "Please." He added as an afterthought.

"If you're sure." At his jerky nod, she took a deep breath and continued. "That night, after you and Azula had gone to bed; they had another argument, worse this time. Azulon told your father that he didn't have the conviction to be Fire Lord like Iroh did, just the desire. That enraged your father- I've never seen him like that. He swore that he'd prove to your grandfather just how much conviction he had."

"That's when-"

"Your father....changed, yes." Ursa looked down, closing her eyes as she took a steadying breath. "I-I don't know what he was planning on doing, _I don't, _but I was scared Zuko- terrified by the look in his eyes as he turned to look at me." She met his eyes with tear filled ones. "Your grandfather, angrier than I'd ever seen him- ordered him to stop and that's when your father-"

"Mother- stop, _please, stop." _Stricken at the sight of her tears, Zuko begged her to stop. "That's enough, I don't need to know anymore."

"No," She shook her head, voice firm despite the tears. "I've gotten this far- and you have to know, Zuko. I can't be the only one who knows the truth of that night." At his reluctant nod of acquiescence, she continued. "Your father became violent. He struck out, attacking your grandfather with bending I'd never seen before- he, your grandfather, couldn't counter it and collapsed before I could do anything."

"Wha-" Stunned, Zuko had to clear his throat. "What happened next? He said you did treasonous things..." his voice trailed off into silence as his mother shook her head and made an obvious effort to regain her composure.

"If I didn't support his story to the Court, if I didn't say that your grandfather collapsed on his own during their argument, he would kill you anyway and no one could stop him. " Ursa explained, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I couldn't do anything, Zuko. To protect you I had to lie- and the only way to ensure my silence was life in exile- or death." She smiled sadly, "So, yes, by remaining silent I am a traitor and a coward, but what I did that night I did to protect you."

Zuko closed his eyes, head falling back wearily as the secrets of that night were finally revealed. It was too much to take in all at once, he had no idea what to do or say. Much less what his feelings were. A muffled sound had him raising his head to see his mother weeping into her hands as if her heart was breaking. Without thinking, he did the only thing he could. Rising from his seat, he drew his mother into his arms gingerly, afraid she might break at the slightest jostling. With a choked sob, Ursa rested her head on her son's shoulder, shoulders shaking as she mourned all that had been lost for one man's ambition as her son gently held her in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_The Jasmine Dragon, two weeks later. _

_ I really need to be careful what I wish for. _ Katara told herself ruefully as she stood on Iroh's balcony looking out at the setting sun. _Since Zuko's Mom arrived I haven't had a moment to myself. _

Since Ursa's arrival two weeks before, everything had started happening at once. The Summit debates that had threatened to take until spring had wrapped up- seemingly overnight according to her father. If there wasn't perfect agreement among the delegates, there was at least _some_ agreement. After hearing her father and Zuko's descriptions of the final day of talks, she'd come to the conclusion that treaty negotiations must be a lot like haggling at the market place. Her observation of which had prompted a hearty laugh from her father and a pained look from Zuko.

While they'd been busy with the Summit meetings, the preparations for the trip home had fallen on her shoulders after she'd seen what Sokka's idea of what proper provisions for a sea journey were. After pointing out that two crates of dried fish and four barrels of water might be enough for a small hunting party for two weeks but not an entire ship of twenty for a trip that would probably span two months, he'd shrugged and simply told her to do it herself than since he was going with Aang to Omashu anyway.

That had been ten days ago- _and he still twitches whenever I come close- _she smirked at the orange colored clouds. Between that and attending to Ursa and her guard's lingering injuries, she'd been busy enough; but then, five days ago she'd been unable to refuse when the head doctor of Ba Sing Se's Hospital had requested her aid. Two heavily burdened carts had collided in the Market Quarter of the Lower Ring with several injuries. There'd been no time to think, much less do anything as frivolous as eating or sleeping.

Healing their drivers and the little girl who'd been pinned under one of the carts had been one of the most rewarding events of her entire stay in Ba Sing Se, but it also one of the most exhausting- the little girl had suffered multiple internal injuries and broken bones that had stretched her talents nearly as much as Captain Shian's healing had. She'd slept the entire day through and since waking up it'd been constant rounds of fittings, special ceremonies, more fittings, and then finally- the Signing Ceremony.

_I am **never **complaining about being too bored again._

Citing impatience to get back to Omashu before the snows closed the mountain passes until spring, (and ignoring any side comments about him flying home) King Bumi had moved to ratify the Treaty as soon as the debates ended.. That had been two days ago, and last night all of Ba Sing Se had turned out to celebrate the official end of what was being referred to as Souzin's War. Every nobleman in Ba Sing Se just _had _to have a party that absolutely required the presence of the _Heroes of the War _and they'd all spent the night going from house to house to house- until she hadn't been able to keep track of who was hosting what event.

With the celebrations not winding down until dawn, none of them had gotten much sleep and it was a very weary group that had gathered at the Jasmine Dragon that afternoon for their own private celebration and goodbyes. The S_abvabaa, _with her, her father and the rest of the Southern Tribe contingent would be setting sail with the morning tide. Zuko had told her that morning that he'd be leaving on the Royal yacht with his mother by noon the next day, since Fire Nation ships weren't dependent on the tides. Aang and the rest of the group were planning on heading for Omashu on Appa at the end of the week.

_Tomorrow night we'll all be miles apart, and spirits know when I'll see them again. _She thought with a sigh. Everything was changing, _again, _and Katara wasn't sure how she felt about the changes. Happy, excited to be going home, yes, all that- but also a little sad that the gang was splitting up. They'd been together for so long, she was a feeling a bit anxious and nervous about going home without the rest of the gang. _It's strange, _she mused. _I didn't feel this way when we left home last winter to take Aang to the Northern Tribe- or after wards when we were trying to save the world, but now when I'm going home, I'm nervous and scared. It doesn't make any sense!_

Hearing a faint noise, Katara looked over her shoulder and caught sight of a nervous looking Aang standing by the curtain. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, taking a tentative step onto the balcony. At her wordless nod, he joined her where she stood looking out over the city. They stood there silently, each lost in their own thoughts as the sun sank below the horizon and twilight began to blanket the sky.

Finally- "Katara," Aang began, taking a deep breath. "I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me- I-want-to-be-friends-again."

"Aang-" Surprised, Katara stared at the younger teen, eyes blinking as she parsed out his request. "Katara, _please," _He pleaded again almost desperately. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or want to make you mad at me- I-I've missed you. Please."

"Aang," Katara tried again, gently. "I am your friend. Being upset with you doesn't mean we're not friends." She smiled, "I've missed you too."

"Oh," Aang blew out a relieved sigh before grinning back at her. "I wish you were coming with us to Omashu." He offered shyly, looking back over the balcony. "It won't be the same without you there."

"I'll miss everyone too," Katara replied seriously before grinning impishly. "But I _won't _miss being covered in jennomite!" The memory of how Bumi had encased her and Sokka in the creeping rock crystal as a test for Aang had them both laughing at the memory, friends again.

****

_Ba Sing Se Port, sunrise_

Katara was standing at starboard watching night slowly give way to the pink tinged clouds of morning when she heard her name called from the docks. She looked down and slowly smiled. "I didn't think you'd be up this early since your ship doesn't have to sail with the tides, Fire Lord!"

"Funny," His muttered reply was barely audible over the distance, but Katara heard and stifled a giggle. Then louder- "Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted!" Zuko was in motion before she finished the traditional reply and easily jumped the distance to the S_abvabaa's _deck. "We didn't get much chance to talk last night," He began without preamble. "But I wanted to say goodbye before you left, and to thank you for everything."

"Zuko, you don't have too-" Katara was shaking her head but stopped at the look in his eyes. "I do." He insisted. "You've done so much for the Fire Nation, for me, that I can't let you go without a proper goodbye. "

"Zuko-" Katara blushed furiously. "I didn't do anything! Well, nothing that I wouldn't have done for anyone else anyway- and you helped me too! Yon Rha, than jumping in front of your crazy sist-" She broke off as he placed a gloved finger against her lips to silence her.

_"Shh, _Katara. Do you want to wake up the whole Ring?" He teased gently. "Well, you _have." _She hissed back, only to bite off a growl as he only grinned. "I meant to give you this earlier, but could never find the right time." With that, he shrugged out of the harness he was wearing on his back and drew a slender _katana _from it's sheath.

Katara gasped as he reversed the sword and handed it to her hilt first. "It's a Water Tribe sword," He explained, watching her gingerly take the sword from his hand. "It's been in the Main Treasury since the raids began on the Southern Tribe according to the records. It was listed as _Aniu _and that it had belonged to a Waterbender."

"_Aniu _means snow, but Waterbenders don't use swords," Katara frowned, puzzled. "Thank you Zuko, for returning it to the Southern Tribe. Sokka will lo-"

"No." Zuko insisted firmly. "Its meant for a Waterbender and I'm giving this to _you. _Not to your Tribe."

"I just told you, I don't use swords!" She snapped, hand tightening along the hilt in anger. She opened her mouth to continue the argument only to stop in shock as water began to flow along the blade. "Wha-!"

"It's meant for a Waterbender," Zuko repeated, more gently this time. "I went and looked up the raid where this was taken- the report tells of a Master Waterbender using a "blade of water" as if it were a sword. It was taken and gifted to my grandfather by the commander of the Southern Raiders at the time. When they discovered that only a Waterbender could wield it, it was placed in the Treasury and left there."

"Zuko, this is amazing!" She breathed, inexpertly moving the sword through a series of lunges and strikes. With each form, the water flowed along the sword, creating rippling patterns across it like some of the patterned steel she'd seen in finely crafted swords. Experimenting, she moved the sword into a striking position and tried to bend the water into a whip. To her surprise and delight, as the sword's cutting edge came down on her imaginary foe, the whip extended from the tip of the blade and moved through the air with enough force Zuko was glad he wasn't standing within range.

"Now you'll always have water to bend," he smiled at the delight in her eyes as she clumsily went through another series of forms. "Your father or Lt. Jiro will be able to teach you how to use it as well." He grinned, laughing as she tried to move into a lunge only to stumble as she moved into the form on the wrong foot.

"I should let you have that honor," Hakoda remarked, coming up behind the Fire Lord. "She's going to have to relearn stances _and _how to bend." The two watched as she attempted a bending again, this time with two whips that came off the blade perfectly only to arc together overhead and become tangled before falling to the deck, soaking all three of them. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or not, Zuko."

"It belongs with a Waterbender," Zuko shrugged, wiping water out of his eyes. "And you're is the best there is." The blinding smile she gave him at his sincere compliment stayed with him long after their final farewells and the sight of the _Sabvabaa _gliding across the bay on its way home.

End Part I

_Author's note- _

_Thank you everyone for all your reviews, suggestions and (especially) opinions!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

'

Part II

_5 years later_

Chapter 1

Stepping out into the brisk arctic air, Hadoka looked around the gathering area in front of the _qaspiq_- men's tent-looking for his daughter, who could usually be found working with the other water benders at this time of day. Locating Katara in a crowd was generally easy. Being accompanied by at least three body guards at all times did tend to make her stand out- but apparently not today.

With a sigh, Hadoka looked down at the scroll in his hand, debating on whether or not to track down his daughter. If she'd gone off, it was likely to get in some quiet training with _Anui, _the water katana the Fire Lord had gifted to her five years before or to visit with the spirits. They were well into the Long Night months, a time when everyone felt a bit more connected to the spirits and the Spirit World. Either way, as a father he was loath to interrupt his grown daughter; however, as her Chief he had to pass along the news the scroll had parlayed.

Decision made, he whistled for his wolf-dog Shiva, who'd been dozing in front of the entrance, and set off in search for his wayward offspring.

****

Katara knew she was in trouble as she met the eyes of Sgt. Jian. Gone were the training bouts and forms- this time, the sergeant was truly out for blood. Whichwas just fine with her, it was about time someone started treating her like a threat to someone besides herself when it came to sharp objects.

Since Zuko had given her _Anui, _Katara had been excited to start training with it but had failed to grasp how truly difficult it would be to adjust her bending style to the sword. _Everything _had been wrong- from the feel of the water, her stances, the forms- just _everything! _It'd been maddening at first, but slowly, after endless hours of drills both with and without bending, Katara was finally confident in her handling of the blade. Now it was time to test that confidence, which if she didn't miss her guess, Sgt. Jian was all too happy to oblige.

With barely a blink to give away her intentions Sgt. Jian came in, hand and arm flaming as she struck for Katara's face, trying to get inside _Aniu's _reach. During that heartbeat of time, _Aniu_ shimmered, flowed and gleamed with the sparkle of frost covered steel in the torchlight. Taking a judicious passing step backwards to buy time, Katara brought _Anui _up to block the older woman's attack. As the noncom's flames passed over the blade, they licking at the cutting edge in futility; their heat unable to stand against the arctic chill as the flames flickered and died..

Undismayed by her failed attack, Jian brought her foot up in a roundhouse kick, forcing Katara to dodge but also letting her bring up another attack, rapidly thrown fire balls. Frowning in concentration Katara countered with twin whips of water to knock them off their course, before snaking back towards the firebender in an attack of her own, _Anui _guiding them as she came down from _Right Ox _into _Left_ _Plow _in a striking attack.

Hakoda arrived in time to see the firebender misjudge her footing as she dodged, barely recovering in time to counter his daughter's follow through with her blade. "She's giving Jian a run for her money," he remarked to the observing Lt. Jiro who stood just outside the designated fighting circle. The officer nodded at Hadoka before turning his attention back to the fighters. "That she is," he agreed with satisfaction.

_He's enjoying this much as those two are,_ Hadoka thought with a smile. If anyone had told him five years ago that he'd be watching his daughter fight a trained Fire Nation firebender without a flicker of concern, he'd have wondered if that person was quite sane. _So many changes, _he sighed, _not the least of which is that my baby girl is all grown up now- and able to take care of herself just fine. _He winced in sympathy at the firebender who now lay on the ground, steam rising around her body as she lay there panting, eyes staring at _Anui's _point before tracing the length of the blade to where Katara stood, breathing heavily as well.

Fighting in fur and leather was not an easy task, especially during the Long Night season, when the temperatures fell low enough to kill. It was a fine balancing act between mobility and survivability during this season, when a good sweat could kill as easily as over exposure.

"_Rokuni_" Jiro called, signaling the end of the bout. "Jian, get up and get to the warming pool- we don't need you out with frostbite as well."

"Aye, sir." Jian groaned, picking herself up from the ground. "Well done, Lady Katara- when I'm thawed we'll have a rematch."

"Gladly, Jian." Katara grinned at the gingerly moving woman, unashamedly pleased with herself. It was the first clean win or "kill" she'd accomplished using just _Aniu _and she was feeling quite pleased with herself. Catching sight of her father next to Lt. Jiro she waved gaily with her free hand before sheathing _Aniu _and walking over to the pair. "Dad! What a surprise!"

"You've really improved, Katara" Hadoka leaned down to hug her warmly before becoming serious.. "As much as I enjoyed the fight, I actually came here to tell you that we received word from the Fire Nation just now. It's serious."

"_Zuko?" _ Katara asked sharply, concern flaring in her eyes before looking down to adjust her sheath. She was faintly embarrassed her first thought was that something had happened to the Fire Lord. _Still, __why shouldn't I worry? Since he doesn't __**tell **__me anything! _Since taking the throne there'd been at least two attempts on his life- and one on his mother's- that she knew of, and than only because Jiro had let something slip in her hearing.

"No, not Zuko." Hadoka said, much to his daughter's silent relief. "His sister."

"_Azula?"_

"_The Fire Princess?" _

Katara and Lt. Jiro spoke at once, surprise coloring their voices equally. Nodding, he handed over the scroll. "Here, it'll make more sense if you read it yourself." He watched as Katara unrolled the scroll and squinted at the calligraphy, murmuring an absent _"thank you" _to the Firebender as he bended a flame so she could read easier- and that also conveniently let him read over her shoulder as well.

Scanning the lengthy heading quickly, Katara quickly skimmed over the scroll, looking for mention of the Fire Princess. Finding her name, Katara heard Jiro draw in a shocked breath behind her and had to stifle her own gasp as she read the shocking news. Looking up from the scroll, she met her father's eyes. "I'll leave now."

"I thought you'd say that," He nodded in agreement. "The airship courier is still here, waiting for our reply. You and your guards can return with him."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 2

_Almost 88 hours later_

Minister of Protocol, Fa, was having a very bad afternoon. It was all very well to coordinate and arrange for all the dignitaries who would be attending, but this was beyond enough. Minister Fa, fussy and precise as most good Protocol experts somehow managed to be, glared up at the Palace guards who were currently preventing him from accomplishing his duties as Protocol Minister as he saw them. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon tracking down his elusive ruler- W_hat, by the Spirits, was he doing on the receiving dock?_ - only to walk headlong into the immovable stone wall of the Fire Lord's Guards.

"The Fire Lord is not to be disturbed." The left most guard stated in unapologetic firmness before going back to ignoring his presence. Fa couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the blatant rudeness. Although it was undoubtedly a sad time for the Royal family; the Minister had been privately enjoying the sudden rise in his status in the Palace and the fact that he'd been granted nearly unlimited access to the Fire Lord. Not that he'd abused that privilege, of course. There were just certain matters that he could not be expected to carry out without knowing the Fire Lord's wishes.

Sniffing to show his disdain at the guard's lack of respect, he addressed the other. "This is an urgent matter that only the Fire-"

"My apologies, Minister, but the Fire Lord left orders not to be disturbed." This one spoke with a slightly more acceptable tone when addressing a Minister. _Really, its shocking how inconsiderate the guards have gotten recently. "_It will have to wait."

"_This _is not a matter that can wait. I simply _must _have the Fire Lord's attention on this." Fa snapped, patience thinning rapidly. "I must insist on seeing the Fire Lord. _It is a matter of extreme importance."_

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Minister." The guard replied before returning to attention once again. Fa had to restrain himself from snapping back in anger. For a brief moment he contemplated complaining to the Commander of the Guard but suspected that would be a useless exercise as well, even with the full force of his rank behind him. It was well known that the Guard was quite nearly fanatical in their duties toward the remaining members of the Royal Family. _Well, _He thought straightening his shoulders. _They're not the only ones with a duty to the Family to fulfill. _

Since the confirmed sighting of the courier ship earlier that day, Zuko had found it impossible to attend to matters. He knew Fa, who he'd dumped most of the arrangements on, must be tearing the Palace apart looking for him at the moment; but he refused to feel guilty. It'd been too long since he'd seen Katara. Everything else could wait.

_Bad enough the first time I get to see her in over a year, but its not like I've been able to cavort all over the world as the mood strikes me. Unlike some. _Zuko pushed that thought out of his mind firmly. It wasn't fair to compare his life to that of the Avatar's. And, he reminded himself, Aang was truly _trying _to fulfill his duties as best as he could. It made sense that he would move around, helping out where he was needed. It didn't just stop Zuko from envying his friend that freedom, however. At least in one respect.

_Although, from her last letter, Aang hasn't been to visit or bothered to write in nearly a year. _Zuko barely restrained a smirk at that. _I've at least written. _With that comforting thought, he went back to waiting. Which largely entailed peering at every small speck of darkness against the clouds- _looks like we're in for a thunderstorm later. _Zuko blew out a breath, impatient for her arrival.

He glared up at the latest dark speck he'd taken to staring at, a grin splitting his face- something his court would have flat out sworn was an impossibility- as he saw that it had grown in size while he'd been absorbed in thought.

"We're on final approach." The courier announced, nodding to the head of the Southern Water Princess's detail. All things considered, it'd been an easy trip. The Princess had been polite, had insisted on him calling her by her first name and she hadn't even complained at the sparse amenities or chill. It made for a nice change. Still, the protective nature of her guards had precluded any familiarity on his part- which considering the amount of metal they were carrying, was all to the good. He didn't want to be opened up to the elements, thank you very much.

Still, he couldn't help but feel some curiosity about her. The one besetting sin of a courier, and one he went to great lengths to hide from his superiors. Curiosity in a courier was discouraged rather firmly and he liked his job too much to risk it- or his head- by blabbing.

Unlike some recent passengers he could name, the Princess was no trouble. She had spent the time training with the guards, talking quietly with them or watching the scenery go by. Sensing more than hearing someone behind him, he turned to see the object of his thoughts standing there, watching the receiving dock get closer.

"We're on final approach, Your Highness." he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the guards who were all meditating. She smiled crookedly and shook her head. "You don't have to call me that. My name is Katara. _Master _Katara if you insist, but I'm not a Princess."

"I was informed that your father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and that you were to be given all the respect due a Princess." He explained with a shrug. "I apologize if I've offended you."

"Oh, you haven't." Her smile widened. "You'd know if you had." She chuckled quietly than at some private thought. "My father is the Chief, but my brother and I really aren't the "Prince and Princess" of our tribe. Dad was elected by all the elders to his position at the death of his father- who had also been Chief. Sokka and I are just his children- nothing more. We have no special rank or position in our tribe beyond what we've earned. Basically," she grinned again, softly laughing. "We're peasants."

"I-I'm not sure I understand." He admitted after a moment. "No reason for you too." She said with a shrug, still smiling. "Our ways are different- even from our sister Tribe."

"But aren't you the-" He bit off the rest of his question, not willing to risk being too forward. "The same?" she finished for him, eyebrow raised in query.

"Well, yes." He admitted sheepishly. "I always thought the Northern and Southern Tribes were, well, related."

"Most non-Tribe members do," Katara smiled reassuringly at him. "But we're not- not really. You see, the Southern and Northern Tribes were never _one _tribe. My Tribe has always been in the South and the Northern Tribe in the North. We learned Waterbending from Tui and La around the same time as far as we can tell- a long _long_ time ago. We have different ways of doing things and different ideas on _how _to do the same things sometimes, but we get along mostly. Like sisters." She smiled a bit crookedly at that.

"And fight like sisters too," The voice came from behind, making the pilot start slightly. "I wouldn't say _that, _Jin." She protested. "Dad and Chief Agook have been getting along fine."

" Now that your grandparents stepped in."

"Well, true." Katara agreed, smiling at the memory. "Neither one liked being called a child who needed to learn how to use a spear." She looked over at the pilot and explained. "Dad and Chief Agook had a bit of an argument about the proper way to build an ice cutter last year when the Northern Chief spent the Days of No Night with us. _A__taataga _and Gran-gran had a few things to say about their behavior."

"Loud, profane and descriptive things to say about their behavior as I recall," Chuckled a female guard as she joined them at the wheel. "Look, Katara- " She pointed at the dock as they began to maneuver into position for the final descent. "I think someone is waiting for you."

Katara's eyes tracked along the guard's arm, easily spotting the tall man standing at the dock - _well, of course it's easy to recognize him, dummy. _ She scolded herself mentally. _There's only one person who has a shiny gold flame on top of his head. _Feeling foolish, but unable to help herself, she leaned over the prow to call out and wave wildly at the Fire Lord.


End file.
